No One Does It Better
by megustaelpan
Summary: Claire estaba totalmente destrozada. Su vida era miserable y no tenía ninguna razón para seguir en este mundo. Pero un día, conoce a la única persona que la puede hacer feliz y darle una razón de vivir. No será fácil, pero Claire no va a dejar pasar la única oportunidad de ser feliz... (pésimo summary, pero bueh... algo es algo u-u)
1. Sola

**¡Hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction! Espero que estén muuuuy bien :3**

**Hace tiempo que quería subir una historia en esta página, pero nunca me atreví, soy muy cobarde u-u. Hasta que un día dije: "¿Por qué no?, ¿por qué no intentarlo?, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?"... y he aquí, mi primer fic. Soy nueva en esto, así que pediría que tengan piedad conmigo D:**

**Esta historia es alterna a RE, quise darle un toque más realista, con estos maravillosos personajes. Es principalmente Cleon... amo el Cleon ;-; ... pero quizás aparezcan otras parejillas por ahí, si este fic resulta, claro. Bueno, sin más, aquí va el primer capítulo, ojalá lo disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 1: Sola.**

Sola.

Claire Redfield se sentía totalmente sola. ¿Y cómo no?, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía cinco años, en un horrible accidente automovilístico. No creció con un amor paternal, como las demás niñas que conocía. No era justo algo así para una pequeña criatura. Sin embargo, algo positivo tenía que sacar de esto.

Chris.

Lo único que le quedaba a Claire era su hermano. Después de la muerte trágica de sus padres, los lazos entre Claire y su hermano se hicieron muchos más fuertes. Se fueron a vivir con sus abuelos hasta que ellos también murieron. Afortunadamente, Chris ya era mayor de edad, tenía la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de su hermana, así que comenzó a trabajar para sacar a su pequeña hermanita adelante.

Eran casi inseparables, además de ser como dos gotas de agua. Cuando Chris tenía veintidós y Claire diecisiete, le ofrecieron a Chris unirse al Ejército. Para salir de la miseria en la que vivían, Chris aceptó, y gracias a su gran esfuerzo y capacidad física, el chico logró un gran cargo dentro del Ejército.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí. Claire estudiando en la Universidad, Chris trabajando, tenían un pequeña casa, y no pasaban hambre. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?.

Un día, a Chris le dieron la misión de ir a una Guerra Civil en un lejano país, Camboya, ya que Estados Unidos había ofrecido intervenir. Chris dudó. Nunca se había separado de Claire por tanto tiempo, pero si quería que Claire tuviera un buen futuro, decidió aceptar. A Claire le costó mucho aceptar la idea de alejarse de Chris por mucho tiempo, pero era su trabajo y tenía que aceptarlo, aunque sea a regañadientes.

Así, Chris se fue a Camboya y Claire se quedó en Estados Unidos. Todos los meses, Chris le enviaba una carta a Claire, sin falta. Le contaba sobre el diario convivir con sus compañeros, las inocentes personas que morían en el campo de batalla, lo asquerosa que era la comida y lo MUY bien que lo trataban las mujeres camboyanas. Y siempre dejaba su chiste al final de la carta, que hacía reír a Claire... y que hacía extrañarlo aún más. Así fue durante tres años.

Hasta que un día, la esperada carta no llegó. Claire quería pensar que solo se trataba de un pequeño retraso de entrega. Pero no fue así.

Claire fue a hablar con el Teniente encargado de dirigir al ejercito desde Estados Unidos. Este le dijo a Claire que había perdido contacto con el grupo y que no se sabía de su paradero, y que solo esperaban que Dios se apiadara de ellos. La información que le había entregado no era nada alentadora, pero Claire no quiso perder la esperanza.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses... Años. Y nunca llegó carta alguna.

Claire rezaba todas las noches desde que Chris se fue. Imploraba por la vida de su hermano. Pero rezar no fue suficiente. Después de tres años desde la desaparición de Chris, Claire ya había perdido toda fe. Toda esperanza ya se había esfumado.

Y ahí está. Totalmente sola.

Sin padres, sin abuelos, sin hermano, sin fe, sin esperanza... Sin nada.

Claire suspiró. Era domingo. Un aburrido y frío domingo. Tenía cosas que hacer. No era tiempo de pensar en su miserable vida.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las seis de la tarde, tenía que hacer las compras diarias. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba tan bien acomodada en ese sofá, que no quería moverse.

- ¿Salir?, ¿para qué salir de compras?, por algo existe la pizza a domicilio- se dijo Claire, arrugando la lista de compras que había hecho hace un par de horas. Tomó la guía telefónica y comenzó a buscar teléfonos de pizzerías. La primera... Nah, había pedido una pizza en esa pizzería hace unas semanas atrás, y era realmente asquerosa. Claire tachó el número. Decidió probar por el segundo número. Claire conocía el nombre de esa pizzería, una amiga se lo había recomendado, decía que eran muy buenas. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número.

- Hola, me gustaría pedir una pizza a domicilio, sin aceitunas, con...- Claire estuvo obligada a hacer una pausa.

- Lo siento, señorita, no entregamos pizzas a domicilio.

- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no entregan pizzas a domicilio?, ¿qué tipo de mundo paralelo es este?- dijo molesta la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, no entregamos pizzas desde hace dos semanas. Nuestro repartidor tuvo un pequeño problema, por lo que solo atendemos en nuestra sucursal- le aclaró la chica a través del teléfono.

- Sabes, llamé por el hecho que no quería levantarme de mi maravilloso sofá para ir de compras, ¿y tú me dices que no entregan pizza a domicilio?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me haces esto?- dijo con falsa tristeza.

La chica rió tras el teléfono.

- Pero si viene a nuestra sucursal, le haremos un descuento increíble, en recompensa por su... horrible situación- dijo en tono bromista.

Claire dudó por un momento, estaba demasiado cómoda en su sofá... Pero era una pizza. Pizza V/S Pereza... Pizza.

- Está bien. Más te vale que ese descuento valga la pena- y cortó. Por lo menos logró un descuento, valía la pena levantarse. Así que, sin más, se levantó, tomó su billetera, su chaqueta y salió de casa.

El aire fresco le haría bien. Respirar el húmedo aire después de una intensa lluvia, era alguna de las cosas que le gustaba hacer a Claire. Caminó a través del parque que estaba al frente de su casa para llegar más pronto a la pizzería. Veía a los niños jugar con sus impermeables y sus botas de lluvia, chapoteando en los charcos, jugando con sus mascotas, parejas besándose en las bancas...

Y ella estaba caminado hacia una pizzaría. Sola.

Recordó cuando iba con Chris a comprar pizza. Hablaban, reían, se golpeaban, se tiraban en el pasto, volvían a reír, se abrazaban...

A Claire se le derramó una lágrima. No le hacía bien pensar en su pasado con Chris, tenía que asumir que el caso estaba perdido. Nunca más iba a volver a ver a su hermano, por más que quisiera. Ya era hora que comenzara a vivir su vida. Sola.

Se limpió la lágrima con la manga de su chaqueta y siguió su camino. En menos de dos minutos, ya estaba al frente de la pizzería. Entró y se dirigió al mesón.

- Hola, busco a una chica con la que hable por teléfono hace unos cinco minutos- consultó Claire, dirigiéndose a la joven tras el cajero.

La chica de cabellos oscuros le sonrió.

- Si es la chica que le arruinó la vida diciéndole que no entregábamos pizzas a domicilio, creo que soy yo- dijo risueña. Claire rió.

- Pues, exijo mi "increíble descuento"- exclamó la guapa pelirroja. La chica le mostró las diferentes pizzas que ofrecían. A Claire no se le hizo fácil elegir, todas se veían bastante bien.

- Elijo la segunda, pero sin aceitunas, por favor- pidió Claire, mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera. La chica asintió y llevó el pedido al cocinero. Claire esperó pacientemente en una de las mesas, jugando con los cubiertos que ahí estaban.

Unos minutos después, la chica de cabellos oscuros la llamó, indicando que su pizza estaba lista. Claire se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al mesón. Recogió su pizza, le agradeció a la chica y se fue. Cuando iba saliendo de la pizzería, Claire abrió la caja para confirmar que no le había echado aceitunas a la pizza, pero de pronto, sintió que algo la empujó, haciéndola caer al piso, junto con la pizza.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó, mientras se sobaba el tobillo y veía su pizza totalmente estropeada. Estaba totalmente sucia y mojada, ya no era comible, y para qué hablar de Claire. Su ropa había quedado totalmente sucia, gracias a los charcos que había dejado la lluvia. Ahora, la principal interrogante: ¿Quién fue el imbécil o la imbécil que la empujó?

Claire se dio vuelta, y se sorprendió al ver que junto a ella había un hombre. Era alto, rubio, de unos ojos azules esmeralda preciosos y unos labios ligeramente más rosados de lo normal. Claire lo quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. Era muy atractivo. Demasiado atractivo, pensó Claire. De hecho, Claire se atrevió a pensar que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo el hombre, con cierta preocupación en su rostro, ofreciendo su mano para que ella se levantara. Claire lo quedó mirando unos segundos, su mirada la hipnotizaba. Pero el hombre comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la fija mirada de Claire, lo que hizo dar cuenta a Claire de lo estúpida que estaba actuando.

- Sí, eh, gracias- logró articular, mientras aceptaba la mano del hombre y se levantaba del piso. La chica trató de limpiar su ropa, lo que fue en vano. Su ropa estaba demasiado sucia y mojada. Se sentía ridícula.

- Lo lamento mucho. No me fije por dónde iba- se excusó el hombre, con un tono de culpa en su voz.

Pero Claire no estaba enojada en lo absoluto. Era imposible enojarse con un hombre que no dejaba de tener una sonrisa maravillosamente encantadora.

El hombre la observó y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Claire, incrédula.

- Estás demasiado mojada... Y sucia- respondió el hombre, tratando de aguantar la risa.

Claire se observó y suspiró.

- Pues, gracias. Me acabas de aclarar que soy un asco- exclamó, con cierto sarcasmo. De pronto, el hombre se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la ofreció a Claire. Ella le quedó mirando, extrañada.

- No puedo dejar que estés así. Hace mucho frío y estás empapada- excusó el chico.

- No. No puedo aceptarla...-

- Quédatela. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además, vengo en auto- dijo, señalando el atractivo coche estacionado a unos cuantos metros. Claire la aceptó. No podía resistirse a tanta amabilidad. Y no le quedaba otra, estaba muerta de frío.

Claire se la puso. Le quedaba grande, era obvio. Las mangas eran más largas que sus brazos y era más ancha en proporción a su cuerpo, pero le gustaba. Estaba caliente y tenía un olor muy dulce y al mismo tiempo provocador. Este hombre si sabía elegir perfumes...

- En verdad lo siento. No debí estar hablando por teléfono mientras caminaba - dijo el hombre, enseñando el teléfono que tenía en la mano. - Déjame recompensarte. Iré adentro y te compraré otra pizza- ofreció amablemente el hombre.

Claire se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo que los hombres eran tan amables?

- No es necesario...-

- Si es necesario. No puedo dejarte sin tu cena. Además, la culpa es mía, debí poner más atención. Así que...- El hombre abrió la puerta de la pizzería y le indicó a Claire que entrara, como todo un caballero. Claire sonrió. La sonrisa del joven hombre convenció a Claire en aceptar la oferta. Le era imposible negarse... Bueno, no quería negarse.

La pelirroja entró y luego, entro el hombre.

- Por cierto, me llamo Leon- se presentó el rubio, estrechando la mano.

- Soy Claire- dijo la pelirroja, también estrechando su mano. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Se tomaron unos segundos para examinarse el uno a otro. El chico era jodidamente perfecto. A pesar de que tenía un atractivo increíble y cuerpo bastante envidiable, lo que más le había cautivado a Claire era su mirada y su perfecta sonrisa. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Claire se acercó, junto a Leon, al mesón de pedidos. La cajera saludó a ambos, ellos les correspondieron al saludo e hicieron el pedido. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa para esperar la pizza. Al principio, había un silencio bastante incómodo. Pero alguien tenía que romper el hielo...

- ¿Es rubio natural?- preguntó Claire, señalando el sedoso cabello de Leon.

- ¿Qué si es natural?, ¿es enserio?- exclamó Leon, totalmente ofendido. - ¡Por supuesto que es natural! Sabes, me siento totalmente ofendido- finalizó, fingiendo molestia.

- Es que es demasiado perfecto para ser natural- dijo Claire, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Se podía notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Leon.

_¡Mierda!, ¿por qué dije eso?_

_- _Quiero decir... eh... yo...- Claire no pudo terminar la oración, estaba tartamudeando demasiado. El chico comenzó a reír por el nerviosismo de que mostraba la pelirroja, lo que hiso sonrojar a Claire más de lo que estaba.

- Lo quise decir fue...-

- Está bien. Ya entendí. Total, ya sabía que mi cabello era perfectamente perfecto- dijo Leon, moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro.

- ¿Siempre eres así de egocéntrico?- preguntó Claire, rodando los ojos.

- Honestamente, no. De hecho, no me considero alguien atractivo- dijo, mientras jugaba con las llaves de su auto.

- ¿Estás de broma?, no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- exclamó Claire, totalmente sorprendida. Leon debía estar tomándole en pelo.

Leon rió.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Apuesto que soy el hombre más atractivo que has conocido- dijo arrogante. Claire no pudo evitar golpearlo en el brazo.

- Estúpido- dijo, riéndose por la reacción del rubio ante el golpe.

- Vaya, golpeas muy fuerte- expresó Leon, sobándose el brazo.

Ya habían ganado algo más de confianza. Ahora Leon hablaba con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hablaban, bromeaban, reían... Sonreían.

Después de unos minutos, la joven cajera llamó a Claire y a Leon para entregarles la pizza, que estaba lista. Leon pagó y ambos salieron de la pizzería. Ya afuera, Leon le entregó la pizza a Claire.

- Otra vez. Lamento todo lo que pasó. Sé que esta pizza no remplazará la primera, pero ojalá la disfrutes- dijo Leon.

- Muchas gracias, por todo. Fuiste muy amable. No cualquiera hace algo así en esto días- agradeció Claire.

- Oye, yo fui el idiota que te empujó y arruinó tu ropa y tu cena. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer- Leon le sonrió con amabilidad y encanto.

- Gracias- respondió Claire con gran dulzura en su voz. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Claire podría mirar a Leon toda la noche. Todo el día. Semanas. Meses... Y no se cansaría. Había algo especial es su mirada. Algo... No sabía cómo describirlo, pero la enloquecía.

- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo mucho que hacer- dijo Leon, desviando la mirada a su reloj de muñeca.

- Claro...- Y otra vez lo quedó mirando. No podía resistirse era tan...

- Bueno, fue un gusto- dijo Leon estrechando su mano para despedirse, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía los pensamientos de Claire. Claire reaccionó y estrechó su mano también.

- También fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Claire.

- Adiós. Cuídate.

- Tu igual.

Y Leon se alejó. Claire lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él llegó a su auto. Sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez, Leon se despidió con un gesto de mano, a la cual Claire le correspondió. El joven subió a su auto y Claire lo vio partir.

De pronto, Claire sintió algo dentro suyo. ¿Tristeza?. No, era imposible, no tenía por qué sentir tristeza. ¿Nostalgia?. ¿Por qué sentiría nostalgia?, no tiene sentido.

Soledad. Sintió soledad. Ahí estaba. Parada como idiota afuera de la pizzería con la lluvia bañándola de pies a cabeza... Sola.

Hace mucho tiempo que Claire no tenía un momento tan agradable. Y se sentía molesta por ello. Desde lo que pasó con su hermano, era muy difícil verla sonreír. Y aunque fueron solo veinte minutos, Claire logró olvidar la miserable vida que tenía y lo horrible que se sentía. También sonrió. Logró sonreír después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Pero no era el momento para reflexionar. Era la única estúpida que estaba parada sin hacer nada, mientras que todos corrían tratándose de esconder de la intensa y fresca lluvia.

Claire decidió que era hora de volver a casa, la pizza se iba a enfriar en cualquier momento.

Prefirió tomar el camino más largo. Quería disfrutar la lluvia caer en su rostro, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Quería pensar.

No se dio cuenta lo rápido que había llegado a su casa. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Por qué tengo tantas llaves?- pensó en voz alta. Nunca logró recordar cuál era la correcta, así que siempre se repetía la misma historia: Probaba con todas las llaves que tenía, y como siempre, la última era la preciada y maldita llave.

Logró entrar, con mucha dificultad, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada, igual que siempre. Pero no era un cansancio físico, era más bien mental. Pensar todos los día en por qué aún sigue con vida después de lo miserable que ha sido durante todos sus mortales días, la dejaba bastante mal.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Ese día no fue como los otros. ¿Fue por ese chico de la pizzería? No lo sabía, pero esa noche iba a ser distinta. Por lo menos sentía algo dentro que no sentía hace mucho. Se sentía bien. No sentía felicidad, ni alegría, ni satisfacción... Sólo, se sentía bien.

Pero eso bastaba para ella, era un gran avance en su estado de ánimo. Miró la pizza, y no dudó ni un segundo en comérsela con agresividad, tenía hambre, no hay que juzgarla. Después de terminarla, se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha para poder dormir sin la barriga vacía. Necesitaba una ducha, caliente, bien caliente.

Fue a su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Lo olió una vez más. Su aroma era exquisito. Quería volvérsela a poner, para recordar al amable hombre que se la había obsequiado. Pero se negó a hacerlo. No podía pensar en un hombre que con suerte compartió algunas palabras.

_¿Por qué no le pedí su número_ telefónico?, pensó Claire, totalmente molesta consigo misma. _¿Por qué no le ofrecí comer la pizza conmigo? Pudo haber sido mi oportunidad, ¡pero no!, la imbécil de mi no tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo... Estúpida cobarde._

_- _Aunque... Él debió pedirme el número a mi, no yo. Yo soy la mujer, él debería invitarme a cenar... Mierda, que orgullosa soy- dijo Claire, mientras se terminaba de quitar la ropa.

- O quizás está casado y por eso no se interesó en mí... - Entró al baño, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse. - Pero no llevaba argolla, o por lo menos eso creo...- siguió pensando.

Termino la ducha, se colocó su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

- Peeero, hay muchos hombres que están casados pero no llevan argolla...- reflexionó. Pronto, se dio cuanta que estaba hablando en voz alta, como lo hacia habitualmente. - ¡Que estúpida eres, Claire! No vas a volver al chico, es casi imposible que lo vuelvas a ver... ¡Y está hablando en voz otra vez!- se dijo a sí misma, enojada por sus propios y confundidos pensamientos.

Ya era demasiado. Tenía que dormir. Mañana tenía que volver a su rutina laboral y no podía quedarse pensando en lo sucedido hoy. Sólo fue un bonito momento que hace mucho no tenía, y listo. Tenía que volver a su realidad. Lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo. La Claire sonriente y divertida que había estado presente ese día, tenía que desaparecer. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte fingir estar feliz cuando en verdad no lo estaba.

Mal que mal, ¿por qué estar feliz?, si estaba sola.

Totalmente sola.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el cap. Es muy corto, lo sé, pero quiero ver si esto funciona, si llega a tener buena recepción, me motivo más, le pongo más empeño y los hago más largos ;). Sobre la pizza, Claire tiene razón, ¿quién necesita levantarse de su sillón para ir a comprar y socializar?, si puedes pedir... Pizza a domicilio! :D (me sentí muy identificada con eso u-u). Sobre el título, si tiene curiosidad, dejen su review :D ... y si a nadie le interesa, pues... no sé, supongo que lo explicaré más adelante u-u**

**Bien, ¿mi historia les dio progeria?, ¿el capítulo les dio progeria?, ¿mi modo de escribir les dio progeria?, ¿yo les di progeria?, ¿ustedes tienen progeria?, háganlo saber en los reviews :). Si les gustó, quieren sugerir cosas, recomendaciones, halagos, amenazas, pensamientos homicidas, críticas constructivas, etc, dejen review!, acepto de todo, mientas no sean insultos sin razón, aceptaré sus opiniones con mucho gusto :). Soy nueva en esto, por eso no sean tan duros conmigo, por favor! :(**

**Cuídense y abrazos a todos :)**

**Atte: La chica que le gusta el pan :D **


	2. La pequeña salvavidas

**¡Hola!… ¡otra vez! xD. Bueno, al parecer, a muchos les gustó la primera parte de mi historia. Honestamente, estaba super ansiosa, la incertidumbre de que si este fanfic iba a resultar, me comía por dentro. Pero me sorprendió lo bien que salió, no me imaginé las buenas críticas que iba a llegar a tener... y todo gracias a ustedes, en serio, gracias :'D, (los reviews los respondo al final!).**

******Bueni, bueni, sin más, aquí va el cap. Ojalá lo disfruten! :D**

**Capítulo 2: La pequeña salvavidas.**

Lunes. Estúpido y desagradable lunes.

Los adultos vuelven al trabajo, los niños vuelven a la cárcel, al que hacen llamar escuela, los borrachos tratan de recuperarse de su intensa resaca después de dos días plagados de whisky en sus venas… En fin, ese era el día lunes.

Ya eran las seis en punto, y Leon apagó la alarma, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se suponía que la alarma tenía que sonar a las siete, no a las seis. Malditos aparatos chinos de mala calidad, no duran ni dos meses.

Detestaba levantarse temprano. ¿A quién no? Pero eso era unos de los miles de sacrificios que tenía que hacer cada día. Pero, para ser honestos, lo hacía con gusto. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que él y lo que quedaba de su familia fueran felices. Mal que mal, era lo único que tenía. La otra parte de su corazón, había muerto hace tres años.

Cuando Leon tenía quince, conoció a la chica más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, de la cual se enamoró al instante. Ambos estaban locamente enamorados. Nadie creía que su amor iba a dar para mucho tiempo, que sólo era un amor pasajero, un capricho de adolescentes. Pero no fue así. Pasaron los años, y seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Cuando ambos tenían diecinueve, decidieron que era tiempo de llevar su amor a algo más formal. Y se casaron. Todos los de su familia se sorprendieron con la noticia. ¿Por qué casarse tan jóvenes? Tenían un vida por delante, conocerían nuevas personas, lugares, nuevas emociones... ¡Aún eran jóvenes!, tenían que disfrutar su juventud con libertad... Pero no. Ya estaba decidido, ellos se iba a casar y punto.

Después se casarse, ambos se fueron a vivir a la casa que Leon había heredado de su padre, que había fallecido cuando él tenía diez años. Los padres de la chica se ofrecieron a ayudarlos hasta que Leon consiguiera un trabajo. Y así fue. Mientras Leon hacía sus estudios en la universidad, comenzó a hacer clases el la Universidad de Raccon City. Leon era bastante inteligente y enseñar era una de sus pasiones.

Hasta ahí, todo iba bien. Estaban felizmente casados. Después de unos meses, a Leon le llegó la noticia más maravillosa que pudo haber escuchado en su vida… Iba a ser padre. Cuando su adorada esposa se lo dijo, él no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. Sólo tenían diecinueve años, un poco jóvenes para ser padres, pero cuando fueron pasando los meses, Leon se convencía cada vez más en que esa criatura iba a cambiar su vida, radicalmente.

Así, pasaron nueve meses y la esperada criatura llegó. Ambos decidieron que el sexo del bebé fuera sorpresa. Fue una niña, una hermosa y delicada niña. Desde ahí, Leon se proclamó el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas. Nada puede ser perfecto para siempre.

Un día, Leon había llegado del trabajo, cansado, igual que siempre. Pero imaginar a su mujer todo el día trabajando en casa, cuidando a la pequeña, haciendo las compras, regando el jardín... Lo hacía sentir mal. Claro, él también trabajaba, pero sentado en su escritorio, viendo informes y escribiendo correos. No se compara. Así, por más cansado que estuviera, invitó a su esposa a cenar. Al principio, ella se negó. Su hija sólo tenía un par de meses, no podía dejarla sola. Además, por alguna razón, creía que lo mejor era no salir, por lo menos esa noche. Algo le decía que lo mejor era quedarse en casa. Pero Leon insistió e insistió, hasta que logró convencerla, a regañadientes.

Ambos se prepararon para una bonita velada. Dejaron a su pequeña hija en casa de su fiel vecina y se fueron. Iban a ir al restaurante favorito de ambos, al cual no iban hace mucho. Solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar. El semáforo estaba en rojo, así que Leon paró y esperaron que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Leon le contó a su esposa lo aburrido que fue el trabajo de ese día, no había venido casi ningún alumno, nada interesante. Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, Leon fue avanzado lentamente. Y cuando ya estaban en medio de la calle, ocurrió el impacto. Un auto que venía del otro lado les había chocado. El auto voló por los aires y cayó boca abajo. El otro auto quedó muy mal de la parte delantera, pero el o la conductora estaba intacta. Mientras que Leon y su esposa...

Lo único que recuerda Leon es que despertó en un hospital. Estaba desorientado. No recordaba de por qué estaba ahí. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. El doctor que estaba a su lado le explicó todo. Habían tenido un accidente. Un auto, que iba a una velocidad grotescamente rápida, los había impactado. Su auto había quedado totalmente destruido. En cuanto a ellos, Leon tenía una gran herida en la pierna, una contusión en la cabeza, varios huesos rotos y un desangrado controlado. Pero su esposa... La esposa de Leon no se logró salvar del impacto. Murió instantáneamente.

Leon no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba destrozado. Su mujer... El amor de su vida... Se había ido. En estado de desesperación, exigió ver el cuerpo de su esposa. El doctor trató de calmarlo, pero fue imposible. Leon estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, se levantó a duras penas de la camilla y trató de caminar, pero no pudo, la herida en su pierna era demasiado profunda y el dolor era insoportable. Cayó arrodillado al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente...

Y eso era lo único que recuerda del fatal día, o lo que quería recordar...

- Son la seis de la mañana... ¿Qué tipo de castigo es este?- dijo Leon, mientras se tapaba la cara con su sábana. La alarma volvió a sonar, y Leon, irritado, tomó la alarma y la tiró lejos.

- Estúpida alarma que se configura sola- susurró el rubio, molesto, tapándose con la sábana. Trató de recobrar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. Sintió como una un pequeño bulto se subió encima de él, moviéndolo ligeramente. Se quitó la sábana que tenía encima para admirar a la hermosa criatura que tenía al frente, que tenía puesto un pijama con ositos bien dibujados en él. Leon sonrió.

A Leon le enloquecía la sonrisa de esa maravillosa niña. Si no fuera por ella, él ya estaría bajo tierra.

Esa pequeña criatura le había salvado la vida. Muchas veces, Leon cayó en la tentación de tomar el camino más fácil, el suicidio. Pero ver cómo esa pequeña criatura tan inocente lo miraba, ver cada mañana la sonrisa de aquella bebé, sonriéndole tan inocentemente... No, no podía hacerlo. No podía abandonar a la única persona que le quedaba. Ella estaba sufriendo, al igual que él. Leon no había perdido sólo a su esposa, también había perdido a la madre de su hija. Aún era muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba, sólo tenía nueve meses, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, ella iba a extrañar a su madre, e iba a sufrir. Por esto, no la iba abandonar, por nada del mundo. Leon se prometió seguir adelante y continuar con su vida, aunque sólo fuera él y su pequeña hija.

Jenna. La pequeña y dulce Jenna.

- Oye, levántate. Es tu primer día de trabajo, ¿recuerdas?, y como eres profesor, no deberías llegar tarde, además, yo no quiero llegar tarde. Hoy tenemos nueva profesora, no sé de que va ser, pero dicen que es muy buena, además, vamos a hacerle una bienvenida con muuucha comida. Hablando de comida... ¿Cuándo vas a comprar el pastel que me prometiste?, lo vengo esperando desde hace dos semanas, pero siempre sales con la excusa que está muy ocupado, lo cuál yo no considero un...-

- Jenna, son sólo las seis de la mañana. Aún nos queda... Espera un momento...- interrumpió Leon. - ¿Tú fuiste quién configuró la alarma?

La niña le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- Si te digo que sí... No te molestarás, ¿verdad?- dijo Jenna, poniendo cara de cachorrito. De todos modos, nunca convencía a Leon.

Pero Leon no se iba a enojar por eso... A no ser...

- Pues, posiblemente a mí no... ¡Pero al hombre de las cosquillas, sí!- Leon cogió a su hija de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

La niña pataleaba, mientras trataba de suplicar que la dejara ir. Pero no pudo. Las risas se apoderaban de ella, le era imposible articular alguna palabra.

- ¡Por favor... Mi estómago!- logró, casi sin aliento, decir la pequeña. Leon, que también reía al ver cómo su hija se retorcía por la cama, decidió que era el momento de parar. La niña cayó rendida a un lado de la cama, quedando al frente de su padre.

Leon la observó. Admiró cada parte de su rostro. Su mirada... Esa mirada era igual a la de su madre. Esos ojos verdes agua pertenecían a su madre. La pequeña, incrédula, puso cara de interrogante.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la pequeña rubia.

- ¿Qué de qué?- respondió Leon, con otra pregunta, lo que hiso sonreír a la pequeña Jenna.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- volvió a preguntar Jenna.

Leon sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, jugando con su sedoso y rubio cabello.

- Eres la niña más hermosa de tooodo el mundo, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Leon, tomando la mano de la niña, apretándola ligeramente, mientras que con la otra, seguía acariciando su pequeña cabeza. La niña se sonrojo un poco por el halago, y sonrió tiernamente.

- Y tú eres el mejor papá y mamá de tooodo el mundo- respondió esta, entre risillas risueñas.

Leon no pudo evitar emocionarse. Tanto así, que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- Papá, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pequeña, que había cambiado su cara radicalmente. Leon se refregó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

- Vamos, cariño. Ve a vestirte mientras yo me ducho. Después prepararé el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Leon, levantándose de la cama, tratando de desviar la pregunta y la mirada de su hija.

La niña le volvió a sonreír y obedeció a su padre. Bajo de la cama y fue a su habitación. Leon, en cambio, se dirigió al baño, para tomar una relajante ducha matutina.

Después de su ducha, que más parecía terapia, por el hecho de que Leon reflexionaba sobre su vida cuando se duchaba, salió del baño para luego vestirse. Era su primer día de trabajo.

Después de años sin trabajar en algo definitivo, decidió que era tiempo de volver a su pasión: Enseñar. Amaba su trabajo, amaba entregarles nuevos conocimientos a sus estudiantes. Pero después de que su mujer murió, no tenía cabeza para pensar, no podía seguir trabajando... Así que decidió renunciar. Pero ahora, después de reflexionar lo bastante, después de cinco años, decidió que era tiempo de volver. Ser profesor era algo que le encantaba, y volver a hacerlo, lo ayudaría mucho.

Tenía que dar una buena impresión, ese era su principal objetivo... Quizás un traje... Nah, Leon S. Kennedy nunca usaba traje. Se iba a vestir como siempre. Casualmente formal. Una camisa, pantalones negros, botines cafés y su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia un lado... ¡Perfecto!

- Supongo que así esta bien, ¿tú qué crees?- comentó Leon, dirigiéndose a su hija, que estaba sentada en la mesa, comiendo un platillo de cereales con leche. La niña lo observó de arriba a abajo. Luego, sonrió.

- Tienes que tener cuidado- dijo Jenna, mientras metía y metía cucharadas llenas de cereal a la boca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Leon, algo confundido.

La niña volvió sonreír.

- Hay muchas mujeres que buscan hombres guapos hoy en día. Y recuerda, si quieres salir con una, primero me tienes que consultar a mí y esperar mi aprobación- comentó la chica, divertida. Leon no pudo evitar reír. ¿Su hija de seis años dijo eso?

- Vaya, ¿ahora le tengo que pedir autorización a una niña de seis años para poder salir con chicas?- comentó Leon, haciendo reír a la pequeña... En fin, Leon supuso que su hija le había querido decir que se veía bien. El rubio se acercó a la pequeña, que ya había terminado su cereal, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la niña .

- Pero quiero que sepas que sólo hay una mujer en mi vida ahora, y esa eres tú, pequeña- dijo Leon, sonriéndole a la pequeña Jenna, a la cual, ella correspondió.

La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, se levantó de la silla y fue al baño, a lavarse los dientes, para luego ir a la escuela. Leon, en cambio, fue a buscar las llaves de su auto para sacarlo del garaje. Después de encontrarlas, fue a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta.

Buscó y buscó, pero no la encontró. El chico estaba confundido, no recordaba dónde había dejado su chaqueta.

_¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?_, pensó Leon, rebuscando entre su cama, armario, suelo, baño, adentro del inodoro...

- Jenna, ¿has...- Leon hizo una pausa.

Y recordó algo. Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando fue a comprar una pizza. La chica. La chica de pelo rojizo. Le había regalado su chaqueta, tenía demasiado frío. Ya había olvidado su nombre, pero recordaba lo hermosa que era. Ese tono de cabello le quedaba perfecto, esos ojos color gris, esa sonrisa... Y ese cuerpo...

Leon sonrió con el recuerdo. Podría haber jurado que no había visto una chica tan hermosa desde hace mucho tiempo. Además de su difunta esposa, por supuesto.

_Le pude haber pedido su número..._

Leon sacudió su cabeza. Se quitó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza. Hace cinco minutos atrás, le había dicho a su hija que ella era la única mujer en su vida. Y ahora, pensaba en esto. ¡Que bipolar era!...

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la chica era bastante bonita y graciosamente amable... Y que posiblemente estaba soltera... Y no le gustaba las aceitunas, al igual que a él...

_¡Basta!, ¿te olvidas que sólo la conociste por veinte minutos? Sólo fueron veinte minutos... Además, era demasiado bonita para estar soltera. No seas estúpido, Leon_, se reprochó mentalmente. Era imposible volverla a ver. Leon no se fiaba de las coincidencias.

- ¿Me hablabas?- preguntó Jenna, apareciendo de la nada, con la mochila puesta. ¡Lista y dispuesta!

- Eh, no... O sea, sí, pero ya no importa- inquirió Leon, saliendo de sus pensamientos. La niña se encogió de hombros. - ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Leon, tomando, de nuevo, las llaves del auto.

- Absolutamente lista- asintió la pequeña rubia.

- Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Leon, saliendo de la habitación para digerirse al garaje.

- Oye, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta? No la llevas puesta- preguntó Jenna, interrumpiendo el caminar de Leon.

El rubio sonrió al recordar el por qué no tenía la chaqueta.

- La perdí- respondió vagamente. Jenna no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, pero al fin y al cabo, le dio igual. Se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto.

Y ahí es donde comienza su lunes. Ambos saliendo del garaje para comenzar un nuevo día.

Leon siempre ponía un CD con las recopilaciones de sus canciones favoritas... Si tenía que comenzar un lunes, tenía que hacerlo con ganas. Así, el chico llevaba a su hija a la escuela, cantando todos los temas del CD, junto con Jenna, que, de tanto escucharlas, ya se había aprendido la letra de cada una de ellas.

Después de que terminó la sexta canción, Leon había llegado a la escuela. Se estacionó un par de metros atrás y bajó, junto con Jenna. Ambos caminaron de la mano, tarareando un par de canciones, hablando, riendo, jugando, sonriendo... Siendo felices.

Al llegar a la escuela, Leon y Jenna se detuvieron a la entrada.

- Bien, cariño, pórtate bien, igual que siempre, y nos vemos después- dijo Leon, besando la frente de la pequeña, con dulzura.

- Adiós papá, que te vaya bien en tu primer día de trabajo- deseó la niña, entregándole una sonrisa alentadora a su padre.

- Gracias, hija. Trataré de dar lo mejor de mi- respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La pequeña tomó camino hacia la entrada, dando saltitos de entusiasmo. Leon se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar retorno al auto.

- ¡Papá, espera!...- Leon ni siquiera alcanzó a darse vuelta, cuando su hija lo abrazó fuertemente. - Te quiero mucho- dijo esta, cariñosamente.

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Dios, cómo no amar a esta niña! El chico también la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

- Yo también te quiero, Jenna- le susurró, besándole otra vez la frente, pero esta vez, fue algo más largo.

La niña se separó de su padre y le miró con una sonrisa en su cara, antes de caminar de vuelta a la escuela.

Leon vio como su pequeña hija caminaba hacia la escuela. Se veía feliz, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, se veía feliz. Era imposible no ver a Jenna siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Y esa sonrisa, era la que hacía a Leon levantarse cada mañana, pensando en lo afortunado que era y seguir adelante, a pesar de todo su pasado. Era lo que hacía con fuerzas. El amor que sentía por esa niña era increíble.

Esa pequeña. Su pequeña. Su hija.

Jenna, su pequeña salvavidas.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! ¿Les gustó?, ¿no?, bueno u-u. Nah, pero en serio. Sé que este capítulo fue aburrido,... muy aburrido, mucho texto y poco avance, pero era fundamental para la historia, es necesario saber el pasado de Claire y Leon para el desarrollo del fic, estos dos capítulos son como una introducción, pero el próximo capítulo comienza la "the rial" historia, así que... prepárense 7u7. Mi idea era publicar un nuevo capítulo todos los viernes, o sea, cada una semana. Tengo trabajos, pruebas y esas cosas, así que necesito tiempo. Por esto, trataré de subir uno nuevo todos los viernes ;)**

**Bueno, si les gustó el capítulo, no les gustó, sugerencias, críticas, halagos, comentarios homicidas, tomatazos, me quieren regalar comida, etc, dejen reviews!, acepto de todo ;). En cuanto al título, (claireRedfield123), se llama "No One Does It Better" por el nombre de una canción. No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero se me ocurrió escribir este fic cuando estaba escuchando esa canción, y en honor a ese hecho, le puse el nombre de la canción, esa es la historia xD.**

**Bueh... voy a contestar algunos de los sensuales reviews que me han dejado:**

**UnaLocaCleonista:** Locooo!, yo te admiro :D. No sé de dónde sacaste las fuerzas para poder hacer una historia de 39 capítulos, no sé si yo pueda u-u. Me gustó mucho tu historia, aunque a veces me comía las uñas cuando veía faltas de ortografía (soy fanática de la buena ortografía, sorry u-u), pero aun así me gustó mucho, mucho ;). Gracias por el apoyo y la recomendación que me diste (aunque no la haya entendido D:), me sentí… especial. Gracias y ojalá sigas disfrutando mi historia. Nos hablamos! :)

**Camiiwis: **¿¡Eres chilena!?, wena loco wom!... por favor, ámame D:, se me hace muy difícil encontrar a personas que les guste RE en Chile u-u (¿a quién le gusta el pan con palta? ._./)... En fin, gracias!, yo por esas casualidades de la vida, encontré tu historia y me gusto muchito :3, me alegra mucho que te guste la mía... y no te preocupes, esto es Cleon, Claire y Leon deben estar juntos, foreva' 7u7. Nuevamente, gracias Cami, mucho love para ti. Saludos y cuídate! :$

**Vidian: **Hola!... muchas gracias!, en verdad, tenía demasiado miedo u-u, no sabía si esto iba a resultar... de hecho, cuando lo publiqué, treinta segundos después, quería borrarlo. Pero me dije: "¡Cálmate mujer!, vale la pena arriesgarse" y bueno, al fin y al cabo, resultó bien. Gracias por el apoyo, ojalá sigas disfrutando mi historia, tanto como yo cuando la escribo. Cuídate y gracias! :)

**E****n respuesta a M. Bidden, la progeria es una enfermedad genética, creo, y muuuy rara (según mi profesora de biología xD), en Chile, bromean mucho con eso, al igual que el cáncer, sífilis, y esas cosas. Lo sé, nuestro país es raro, pero somos terriblemente sensuales :$ (okno :c). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo. Saludos desde Chile! :)**

**Aunque no haya contestado todos, doy muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, se sentí... ASDFGHJKLÑ :'D... no sé si me explico... gracias por el apoyo y buena vibras. Gracias por hacer esto posible :'D (la volá emotiva xD). Gracias por leer y nos vemos en una semana más, los quiero! :)**

**Cuídense**** y abrazos!**

**Atte: Estefanía :D (no puse "la chica que le gusta el pan" porque... no sé, todos pones sus nombres, yo sólo quería ser popular u-u)**


	3. Pequeña gran coincidencia

**¡Hola mis queridos, preciosos, hermosos, sexys, los "the best", los "the rial" sensuales, las sensaciones del bloke oe' zi' (perdón, salió mi lado chileno flaite u-u)!... ¿Cómo están?, espero que suuuper bien :)**

**Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de esta progeriosa historia :D. Gracias a todos por el apoyo y reviews, que, como la vez pasada, los voy a responder al final del cap!**

**Ahora comienza la "the rial" historia, se nos viene la aparición de muchos personajes, el reencuentro *-* y algo más de avance en la historia, se nos viene wendy, jijiji ;). Sin más, aquí va el cap. Ojalá lo disfruten! :D**

**Capítulo 3: Pequeña gran coincidencia**

Un lunes cualquiera.

Un tazón lleno de cereales con leche, tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso con jugo de naranja recién preparado.

Así era como comenzaba un día lunes para Claire Redfield.

- Sólo me falta uno...- susurró Claire, que con suerte, tenía los ojos abiertos.

Rayó una hoja con algunas equis, tics, signos de interrogación y dos números en la parte superior de la hoja.

- Listo. Terminé- dijo en tono triunfador.

Claire se había quedado hasta tarde revisando los informes de sus alumnos. Los tenía que entregar el lunes, con las calificaciones listas.

La chica estaba plácidamente dormida, cuando recordó que tenía que tenía que revisar esos informes... A las tres de la mañana. Estuvo revisándolos hasta las siete y media de la mañana.

Pero, a pesar de los enormes sacrificios que tenía que hacer para su trabajo como profesora, a Claire le gustaba lo que hacía. Ser profesora no es fácil. Claire lo sabía por experiencia propia, pero ver las caras de satisfacción de sus estudiantes cuando entendían algo y le agradecían por su trabajo, Claire se volvía a sentir dicha.

Después de lavar el tazón que recién había usado, Claire se fue a lavar los dientes y a darse un último arreglo. Se miró al espejo, arregló un poco más su cabello... Pero no se sentía satisfecha. Aunque, a estas alturas, a Claire ya no le importaba lucir bien... ¿Para qué hacerlo?...

Suspiró y se apartó del espejo. Era mejor apurarse, no quería llegar tarde a su trabajo, como todos los lunes. Fue a su habitación y recogió su bolso, junto con los benditos informes.

- Estos chicos me sorprenden cada día más- dijo, dándole unas últimas ojeadas a los informes que tenía en sus manos. - ¿Y yo les enseñé esto?, ¿cuándo llegué a saber todo esto? - exclamó, sorprendida de sus conocimientos.

Claire amaba enseñar. Desde muy pequeña, manifestó un sentimiento de ayuda, de querer expresar a la gente sus conocimientos. Y siempre le había gustado la Historia. Cuando tenía diez años, cada sábado recogía un nuevo libro sobre la Historia Universal, hasta que se los terminó. Sus compañeros y amigos siempre le preguntaban cosas sobre la Historia, los cual ella respondía, con gusto.

Allí es cuando se dio cuenta que quería ser profesora. Profesora de Historia y Geografía Universal. Al principio, había dudado. Chris estaba en el ejército, con un rango importante y era alguien bastante respetado, y ella... Bueno, ella iba a ser una vulgar profesora. Pero al pasar los años estudiando en la Universidad, se fue dando cuenta que esto era lo suyo... Definitivamente, era lo suyo.

Recibió su título profesional sola. Todos sus otros compañeros tenía a sus padres, abuelos, tíos, hermanos... Y ella... Ella no tenía a nadie. Pero eso no impidió a Claire sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

A Claire le vino la nostalgia... Pero se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. No era momento de pensar en ello. Y menos cuando tenía que trabajar.

- Dios, que sensible se pone una cuando está menstruando- comentó Claire, terminado de arreglar sus cosas.

Metió los informes en su bolso, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, agarró el casco y los guantes, y salió de casa.

- Estúpido y desagradable lunes- susurró Claire, procurando que nadie la escuchara.

_Mis vecinos creen que estoy loca porque hablo sola... Pero, ¿quién no lo hace?, _pensó Claire.

- Todo el mundo lo hace, o sea, es algo normal- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se colocaba el caso.

Su vecina, que estaba barriendo el jardín, quedó mirándola extrañada.

* * *

- Vamos, contesta- susurró Leon, mientras marcaba por quinta vez en su teléfono.

Ya llevaba media hora esperando afuera de la casa de su mejor amiga. Ella era profesora y, al igual que Leon, era su primer día de trabajo. Leon se sentía muy feliz de poder trabajar con ella, a ambos les apasionaba enseñar, y poder trabajar juntos, lo hacía aún mejor.

El rubio, rendido por no obtener respuesta de su amiga, decidió dormir un poco en el auto. Así que, se subió al coche, reclinó su asiento y cerró los ojos. A nadie le hace mal dormir unos cinco minutos, además, tenía que aprovechar el increíble y armonioso silencio que había en esos momentos. Así que, se relajó, cerró sus ojos, trató de poner su mente en blanco, disfrutando el armónico silencio...

_"I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul..."_

_- _¡Mierda!- exclamó Leon, dando un salto, totalmente asustado, al escuchar que su teléfono sonaba. Lo recogió con agresividad y contestó.

- ¿Leon?- se adelantó a preguntar un voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Hola?- fue lo único que pronunció Leon, tratando de recuperarse del susto.

- Leon, lamento no haber contestado antes, es que me estaba vistiendo. Además, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, ya sabes, primer día de trabajo...- se disculpó la chica.

- No te preocupes. Te entiendo- pronunció Leon, ya algo más tranquilo.

_Estúpida y sensual canción. Suena demasiado fuerte... Será mejor cambiar de tono de llamada... ¡Pero es demasiado sensual!..._

_- _Y... ¿Para qué me llamabas?- preguntó la fémina, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leon.

- Oh, si. Ya estoy afuera de tu casa. Así que, si te apuras, sería perfecto- dijo Leon, mientras arreglaba el asiento del auto.

- ¿Tan temprano?, si sólo son las siete de la mañana- respondió la chica.

- Sí, es que... Bueno, Jenna puso la alarma más temprano, no quería que yo llegara tarde a mi primer día de trabajo- aclaró Leon, sonriendo por el recuerdo de la mañana.

La mujer rió tras el teléfono.

- Dios, ¡Jenna es una dulzura!- exclamó la mujer, con mucha ternura.

Leon sonrió.

- Lo sé. Es mi hija, ¿de quién crees que heredó su dulzura?- comentó Leon, en tono triunfal.

La chica rió sarcásticamente tras el teléfono.

- Menos mal que no heredó tu egocentrismo- bufó la chica, haciendo reír a Leon.

El chico caminó hacia la casa de la mujer y tocó la puerta. La mujer abrió, todavía con el teléfono en la mano, sonrió y lo abrazó.

- Leon- dijo esta, dándole un beso en la mejilla y deshaciendo el abrazo.

- ¡Helena!- exclamó Leon, también sonriendo.

Helena Harper, su fiel amiga. No, de hecho, eran más que eso, eran como... Hermanos. Para Helena, Leon era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y para Leon, es como una hermana.

Se conocieron en la Universidad de Raccon City. Mientras Leon trabajaba como profesor, también estudiaba en esta misma Universidad, ahí es dónde conoció a Helena. Fueron compañeros de clases y, muy pronto, se convirtieron en mejores amigos, hasta el día de hoy. Helena había apoyado a Leon en sus momentos más difíciles, al igual que lo hiso Leon con ella. Se tenían un cariño mutuo, pero nunca tanto para llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

- Vaya, pero que guapo estás- dijo Helena, admirando a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

- Por supuesto. Es mi primer día de trabajo, debo dar una buena impresión- comentó con orgullo. Helena le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo invitó a entrar.

- Adelante, bello "princeso"- dijo esta, con claro sarcasmo en su voz. Leon rió nuevamente y entró a la casa. Definitivamente, Leon extrañaba no estar cerca de Helena, sus chistes, su sarcasmo... Era imposible no pasarlo bien con ella.

- Pero, para ser honestos, tú no está nada mal- comentó Leon. Helena sonrió y se dio una vuelta, dejando admirar su buen estado físico.

- Es mi primer día de trabajo, debo dar una buena impresión- bromeó Helena, guiñándole el ojo a Leon.

El ojiazul le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Si quieres, toma asiento mientras yo terminó de arreglar mis cosas, no me falta mucho- propuso la morena, dejando a Leon solo.

Sin más, Leon se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá que ahí estaba. Agarró una revista que estaba en la mesita de centro y comenzó a leerla. De pronto, aparecieron dos pequeños, que no tenía más de tres años y sonrieron al verle.

- ¡Tío Leon, tío Leon!- gritó uno, con total entusiasmo, mientras corría hacía el rubio, con los brazos extendidos.

Leon sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazar al niño.

- ¡Dios!, pero que grande estás, Lukas- dijo Leon, tomando al pequeño en brazos. La otra pequeña también corrió hacia Leon, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero miren a la pequeña Lucía!- exclamó Leon, también tomando a la chica en brazos. Ambos abrazaron a Leon, sonriendo.

- ¿Trajiste a Jenna, tío Leon?- logró pronunciar la pequeña. Leon iba a contestarle cuando, de repente, Helena aparece, afirmándose en el marco de la puerta.

- El tío Leon no trajo a nadie, cariño. Él me vino a buscar, ¿recuerdas que mami tiene que ir a trabajar?- dijo esta, acercándose a la pequeña para tomarla en brazos.

- Pero un día de estos, voy a venir con Jenna para que juegue con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?- exclamó Leon, bajando al pequeño Lukas de sus brazos.

Helena se llevó a los niños a su habitación, para dejarlos en sus cunas y luego volvió a la sala de estar.

- Los niños han crecido bastante- comentó Leon, acercándose a Helena por la espalda.

- Voy a extrañar pasar tiempo con ellos- dijo Helena, suspirando.

Leon le tocó el hombro, y le otorgó una sonrisa alentadora.

- Sé que no es fácil. Yo también voy a extrañar a Jenna, pero tenemos que sacar a nuestras familias adelante, Helena, no podemos vivir sólo de amor y cariño. Además, vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿qué mejor compañía que la de un sensual profesor de Filosofía?-

Helena comenzó a reír, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- Tu discurso iba muy bonito, pero lo arruinaste con lo último- bufó Helena, tomando el bolso que tenía encima de la mesa.

- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- preguntó Leon, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

- Eres un idiota- exclamó la mujer, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Leon se sobó el estomago, mientras Helena se reía. Para pasar el tiempo, ambos conversaron sobre sus vidas. Hace tiempo que no se veían y tenían cosas que contarse.

Bromearon, rieron, se golpearon... Pasaron un buen rato.

Leon se levantó para ir al baño, dejando a Helena en el sofá, leyendo la revista que hace un rato, Leon estaba leyendo. De pronto, el timbre sonó. Helena se sobresalto, estaba tan concentrada leyendo... Se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Helena- saludó una chica, al otro lado de la puerta, de no de más de dieciocho años.

- ¡Romina!, llegaste más temprano de lo normal- dijo Helena, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Invitó a pasar a la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Si, es que, como era tu primer día de trabajo...- La chica se vio obligada a interrumpir su excusa.

Un hombre, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba en la sala de estar. Era bastante guapo.

- Oye, ¿quién es el chico?- preguntó la joven, en voz baja.

- Oh, sí, este... Él es Leon- le dijo Helena. - ¡Leon!

Leon se despabiló con el grito de Helena y se dio cuanta que alguien más estaba ahí, entonces, como todo un caballero, fue a saludar.

- Hola, me llamo Leon- se presentó, mientras le extendía la mano, sonriéndole cortésmente.

- Romina- dijo esta, aceptando el saludo.

- Ella es mi vecina. Va cuidar a los niños mientras trabajo- aclaró Helena, mientras recogía su bolso. - Y el es Leon, mi compañero de trabajo. Me vino a buscar para irnos juntos- dijo Helena, dirigiéndose a Romina.

Dio unos últimos retoques a su cabello, mientras se miraba en el espejo que estaba en el comedor.

- Un gusto, Romina- Leon sonrió amablemente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

- Pues... El gusto es mio- logró pronunciar, con nerviosismo en su voz.

Leon sonrió por el sonrojo de la chica.

- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos- propuso Leon, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Agarró su bolso, que había dejado en el sofá, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Claro, vámonos- dijo la mujer de cabellos cafés.

Helena fue donde los niños y se despidió de cada uno. Les susurró algo al oído, haciendo reír a los pequeños y luego, los besó en la frente. Los admiró unos segundos más y luego se dispuso a irse.

Leon observó el gesto de Helena. Para ser madre soltera, lo hacía bastante bien. Amaba a sus hijos tanto como Leon amaba a Jenna. Ambos, a pesar de todo, hacían muy bien su trabajo paternal... Para ser padres solteros, ambos lo hacían bastante bien.

Antes de salir, Helena se acercó a Romina y le susurró algo al oído.

- Por favor, cuídalos con tu vida- dijo, sonriéndole amablemente.

Romina le sonrió de la misma manera.

- No te preocupes. Ve tranquila- le animó, con sinceridad en su voz. Helena sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Leon se despidió de la chica y de los niños, con un gesto manual.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto, se subieron y comenzaron su travesía. La travesía hacia una nueva vida.

* * *

Claire se estacionó donde siempre y se bajó de su motocicleta. Desde que tenía conciencia, sintió una fuerte atracción por las motocicletas y la que tenía, fue gracias a su hermano, que se la había regalado con el esfuerzo de sus primeros sueldos.

- Bien, aquí vamos- se dijo, tratando de darse aliento.

Caminó hacia la Universidad y entró. Durante su camino al salón de profesores, Claire se encontró con algunos alumnos suyos, que la saludaron cortésmente, al cual ella respondía de la misma manera.

Llegó al salón, entró y lo primero que hiso, fue prepararse un café en la máquina que ahí estaba. Saludó a sus colegas con la mano y prosiguió con su café.

- ¡Claire!

La pelirroja sintió un chillido alegre que provenía de una de las mesas. Se dio media vuelta y sonrió como pudo.

- ¡Rebecca!- le respondió, también con cierta alegría en su voz.

Rebecca Chambers era la mejor amiga de Claire. Se habían conocido en la secundaria y, desde ahí, no se volvieron a separar. Rebecca, o Becca, como le decía Claire, era la única verdadera amiga que tenía. En los momentos más crudos de su vida, Rebecca estuvo ahí, junto a ella, sin dejarla sola en ningún momento. Sobre todo cuando ocurrió lo de su hermano.

La chica llevaba el cabello corto, algo que no era muy bien visto, pero a ella, junto con el color azabache que tenía, le quedaba perfecto. Sus ojos tenían un color tan celeste como el zafiro y sus diminutos labios ligeramente rosados la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Simplemente, era hermosa.

- Hola Claire- saludó la chica, dándole un gran abrazo, al cual, Claire correspondió.

- Hola Becca- exclamó la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba al lado de Rebecca.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la chica, sonriéndole.

Claire se encogió de hombros.

- Bien... Supongo- contestó vagamente la pelirroja.

Rebecca la miró con escepticismo.

- ¿Supongo?- Rebecca repitió las palabras de su amiga. - ¿A qué te refieres con "supongo"?- preguntó la chica, haciendo un sigo de comillas con las manos.

- No lo sé. Yo supongo que estoy bien- dijo cortante, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

- Okay...- dijo Rebecca, mirando a Claire.

La pelirroja la miró de reojo y le guiñó el ojo.

- No te preocupes, ¿sí?. Estoy bien- le sonrió.

- Está bien... Pero sabes que...-

- Se que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa y blah, blah, blah...- interrumpió Claire. - Ya me sé ese discurso de memoria, Becca.

- Esta bien, lo siento- dijo resignada.

Rebecca también bebió un sorbo de su café antes de hablar.

- ¿Supiste?- preguntó Rebecca, mientras revolvía su café.

- ¿Qué cosa?- respondió Claire, con curiosidad.

- Hoy van a llegar nuevos maestros. Dos, para ser exactos. Uno era de Historia y el otro... Creo que era de Filosofía- explicó Rebecca, con algo de duda en lo último que dijo. Aún así, Rebecca sonó entusiasmada.

- ¿Filosofía?... No te esperes algo bueno, Becca- bufó Claire.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rebecca, curiosa.

Claire se acomodó en su asiento antes de proseguir.

- Verás. Normalmente, los profesores de Filosofía siempre son unos ancianos aburridos y pervertidos... Sobre todo pervertidos. Te lo digo por experiencia propia- dijo Claire, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Pervertidos?- Rebecca sonó... ¿Alarmada?

- Mi profesor de Filosofía en la Universidad era un anciano decrépito y pervertido. Recuerdo que un día, ese profesor le dijo a una compañera que se quedara después de clases y según lo que ella contó al otro día, el anciano le había propuesto cambiar sus notas si ella le dejaba tocas sus pechos. Fue horrible- comentó Claire.

- Vaya...- susurró Rebecca, algo impresionada por lo que le dijo su amiga. - Y a ti... ¿Nunca te propuso nada?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo crees que logré aprobar Filosofía?- respondió Claire, lo más seria que pudo. Pero al ver la cara de espanto de Rebecca, comenzó a reír.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡No puedo creer que me lo haya tragado por un segundo!- exclamó Becca, enojada, golpeando a su amiga en el brazo.

- Amo verte enojada- pronunció Claire, entre risas.

Rebecca le lanzó su bolso en la cara, provocando de Claire se calmara y dejara de reír... Un poco.

- Está bien, no hay para qué ponerse agresiva- le dijo la pelirroja, devolviéndole en bolso a Rebecca.

- Mejor cállate- pronunció Rebecca, poniédose de brazos cruzados y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas por la rabia. - No se puede hablar contigo.

Claire se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

_- ¿_Y cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- preguntó Claire, cambiando rotundamente de tema.

- Pues, no estuvo muy bien que digamos- dijo Rebecca, mientras sacaba los informes desde su bolso. - El sábado por la mañana, murió Perry- exclamó Rebecca, con una tristeza sarcástica.

- ¿Tú vecino?- preguntó Claire, tomando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Qué otro Perry crees que pudo haber sido, Claire?- respondió la chica de cabello corto, rodando los ojos.

Claire dio un gran sorbo de café antes de proseguir.

- No lo sé, pudo haber sido Tony Perry, S.D Perry, Perry Farrell, Perry el ornitorrinco...-

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí- interrumpió Rebecca. - Murió de un ataque cardíaco. Aunque, estaba demasiado viejo, además, ya había sufrido ataques antes, así que...- dijo Rebecca, acompañado por un suspiro.

- Pues... Lo siento- se limitó a decir Claire, tomando otro sorbo de café.

- De todos modos, nunca me calló bien. Era un anciano muy molesto. Además, ¿quién se puede llamar Perry?- aclaró Rebecca. - ¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo?- añadió interesada.

- Igual que siempre- respondió, mientras jugaba con la cuchara dentro del café.

- ¿Fuiste a la pizzería que te recomendé?- preguntó Rebecca, ignorando la vaga respuesta de su amiga.

Claire levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sonrió al recordar el sábado... Ese sábado en la pizzería... El chico de ojos color esmeralda...

- Sí, eran bastante buenas- respondió, fijando su mirada a la ventana- Bastante buenas...-

- ¿Por qué sonríes así?- La chica la miró extrañada.

- Por nada...- respondió Claire, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros y decidió revisar los informes que había sacado hace unos minutos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo se llama el acto?- preguntó Leon, mientras se estacionaba en uno de los lugares que quedaban disponibles en el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

- Leon...-

- ¡Vamos, Helena!- suplicó el castaño, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

Helena rodó los ojos.

- ¡No lo sé!, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó, con falsa emoción.

- ¡Sor-presas!- Leon comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Helena lo miraba con una expresión neutra.

- ¿Entendiste?, sor, presas... Primera escena, una monja presa, segunda escena, otra monja presa...- Leon tuvo que pausar, casi se quedaba sin respiración. - ¿Cómo se llama la obra?... ¡SOR-PRESAS!-

Leon seguía riendo, y Helena...

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó, seriamente.

Leon dejó de reírse, limpiándose las lágrimas que había llorado por tanta risa.

- Jenna lo había contado mejor- dijo este, ya más calmado.

- Mejor salgamos del auto, antes que tenga que soportar algo así otra vez- Helena rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó. Leon repitió el acto y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- No se por qué no te reíste, fue un buen chiste- comentó Leon, entre risillas.

- Recuerdo cuando contabas buenos chistes... ¿Qué te pasó?... Antes eras chévere- dijo Helena, pero Leon no la había escuchado.

El castaño observó la Universidad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Los jardines, las risas de los estudiantes, el aroma a pasto recién podado, algunos vidrios rotos por pelotas... Definitivamente, Leon extrañaba esto.

- Te ves feliz- comentó Helena, sonriendo por la felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

- Estoy feliz. He esperado este momento hace años- dijo Leon, sin quitar su mirada de la Universidad. - No ha cambiado nada...- dijo casi en un suspiro.

Helena también dirigió su mirada a la Universidad, pero, en cambio, la castaña suspiró.

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Leon. Helena parecía nerviosa.

- Ansiosa, más que nada- le respondió Helena, sonriéndole. - Mejor entremos, se nos hace tarde.

Leon asintió y ambos se dirigieron al interior de la Universidad.

Ya adentro, los dos caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, admirando cada detalle. Los lockers, los salones, los chicos tratando de conquistar a las chicas...

Ambos se sonrieron. Sin duda, estaban en el lugar indicado, cumpliendo sus sueños.

* * *

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta del salón. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y de dedicaron a observar la puerta.

- ¡Mis queridos maestros!- exclamó un hombre, bajo, algo rellenito y que no tenía más de cincuenta años, que entró al salón.

El director Samuel Reyes.

- Buenos días, señor Reyes- saludaron todos al unisono, mientras se paraban de sus asientos

- Bueno, antes que sigan con sus deberes, necesito presentarles a vuestros nuevos colegas- dijo el hombre, sonriéndoles.

- ¿El decrépito de Filosofía?- le susurró Claire a Rebecca, haciéndola reír con el comentario.

El hombre abrió la puerta tras sí e indicó, con un gesto manual, que alguien se acercara.

- Ella es Helena Harper, profesora de Psicología- presentó el señor Reyes.

Tan pronto como la nombró, apareció una mujer tras la puerta.

Tenía cierto atractivo, además de tener un estado físico bastante bueno. De cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color miel, Claire y Rebecca la miraron de pies a cabeza para examinarla. Al parecer, tenía buenos atributos, pero no los sabía aprovechar. Aunque, esto era una Universidad, no venían aquí a mostrar sus atributos, así que... Visualmente, Claire y Rebecca aprobaron a la chica.

- Buenos días. Soy Helena y bueno... No sé, me gustaría llevarme bien con todos y...- Helena parecía nerviosa, con suerte pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. - Eh... Bueno, eso- finalizó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Algunos en el salón sonrieron tiernamente con la timidez de Helena, incluso el señor Reyes.

- Y el es Leon Kennedy, profesor de Filosofía- dijo el director, indicando pasar al hombre.

Claire abrió los ojos de para a par.

¿¡Leon!?...

De pronto, tras la puerta, apareció un hombre guapísimo, alto, de cabellos dorados y ojos azul esmeralda preciosos, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Santo Dios...- logró pronunciar Claire, en susurro.

Todos en el salón se quedaron mirando a Leon... Incluso los hombres.

- ¿Qué tal?, soy Leon. Para mí, será un gusto trabajar aquí y conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes. Ojalá todos nos llevemos bien- dijo Leon sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No parecía nervioso, al contrario, parecía confiado.

- Bueno, los dejo con sus nuevos compañeros. En una hora más tienen que ir a sus respectivas clases, así que tienen tiempo de más para conocerse- dijo el señor Reyes, guiñándole el ojo a Leon y Helena. - Nos vemos- Sonrió por última vez y luego se fue. Después de irse, la mayoría de los maestros fueron a saludar a sus nuevos colegas.

Y Claire quedó boquiabierta. No podía creer que era el mismo Leon que hacía conocido hace dos días.

_Dios, no puedo creer que sea él..._

- ¿Claire...?- dijo Rebecca, mirándola extrañada. - ¡Claire!

La chica de cabellos cortos le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Claire, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Claire, sobándose la cabeza con molestia.

- Es que no me estabas escuchando- excusó la de cabellos azabache. - ¿Viste el bombón que está ahí?... Menos mal que me dijiste que los profesores de Filosofía eran unos ancianos pervertidos- añadió, sonriendo.

Pero Claire pareció no escucharla. Aún no podía creer la asombrosa coincidencia.

* * *

Leon estaba saludando a todas las personas de su alrededor, sobre todo chicas. Después de saludar a cada uno, los demás profesores se comenzaron a dispersar. Y cuando tenía la vista despejada, no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en una chica que estaba al fondo del salón. Pronto, al apreciarla mejor, supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

_Espera un momento... ¡Es la chica de la pizzería!, _pensó Leon.

- No puede ser...- susurró, absolutamente sorprendido. Helena se percató de lo que Leon exclamó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Helena, mirándolo curiosa.

- La chica. La pelirroja de atrás... Yo la conozco- le susurró el ojiazul . La morocha se sorprendió y lo quedó mirando. Luego, miró al fondo para identificar a la chica de la que hablaba Leon.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Helena, sin dejar de sonar sorprendida. - ¡Vaya, que coincidencia!- exclamó.

Leon pareció no haberla escuchado. Simplemente, la pelirroja era hermosa. Después de quedar soltero, no se había fijado mucho en las mujeres... No quería repetir la misma experiencia. Pero ella... Ella tenía algo especial.

Leon estaba seguro que no era amor a primera vista. Sabía lo que se sentía enamorarse con sólo ver a una persona, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que la chica provocaba algo especial con su mirada. Podía conquistar a cualquiera, pero Leon fue un caso particular, él no estaba interesado en el amor... Ya no...

* * *

- Becca...- susurró Claire, mirando a Rebecca con nerviosismo en su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta, poniendo total atención.

- Yo lo...-

- ¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí!- Claire se vio interrumpida por un exclamación que provenía desde atrás suyo.

Al darse vuelta, vio a Leon clavar su mirada con la suya, con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que destacaba en su rostro.

- H-Hola- tartamudeó Claire, algo nerviosa.

_Mierda, no te pongas nerviosa, Claire._

- Eh...- Leon entrecerró los ojos y se dio algunos golpesitos en la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo.

_Su nombre... ¿Cuál era su nombre?, _pensó Leon, sintiéndose culpable.

- Claire- le sonrió, algo decepcionada por el olvido del castaño.

- ¡Claire! Claro, lo siento- se disculpó el chico, con una sonrisa culpable.

- Esperen un momento... ¿Ustedes se conocen- preguntó Rebecca, absolutamente confundida.

Claire y Leon sonrieron, al mismo tiempo que observaban el rostro confuso de Rebecca.

- Es una larga historia- se limitó a responder la pelirroja, dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia Leon- Pero sí, ya nos conocemos- añadió.

- ¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó Leon, dirigiéndose hacia Rebecca.

- Rebecca Chambers, profesora de Bioquímica. Un gusto- respondió esta, extendiéndole su mano. Leon le sonrió y le correspondió también extendiendo su mano.

- El gusto es mío, Rebecca- sonrió.

Claire y Leon se volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

¿Por qué sus miradas eran tan atrayentes el uno para el otro?, era como si sus miradas tuvieran una conexión especial, que no podían evitar no cruzarlas.

Pero la situación se vio arruinada. De pronto, una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros apareció al lado de Leon.

- Hola- saludó tímidamente.

- ¿Qué tal? Soy Rebecca, profesora de Bioquímica- se apresuró Rebecca, sonriéndole amablemente.

- Yo soy Claire, profesora de Historia- saludó la pelirroja, también sonriéndole.

Leon abrió los ojos de par a par y miró a Claire.

- ¿Profesora de Historia?- preguntó Leon, con tono sorprendido.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- también preguntó.

- No lo sé, no tienes pinta de ser profesora de Historia- contestó.

- Pues déjame decirte que tu no te quedas atrás. No pareces profesor de Filosofía. En más, no pareces profesor- comentó Claire, observándolo divertida. Ambos comenzaron a hablar entusiasmadamente.

Rebecca y Helena sentían que sobraban allí.

- Eh... ¿Te gustaría recorrer el lugar?- le preguntó Rebecca a Helena. La castaña entendió perfectamente lo que pretendía. Miró a Leon y Claire afanados conversando, y luego miró a Rebecca, y le sonrió.

- Claro, vamos- aceptó con gusto. Ambas se alejaron de la pareja, dejándolos completamente solos.

- Y... ¿Cómo estaba tu pizza?- preguntó Leon, recordando aquél día.

Claire lo miró y comenzó a reír.

- Pues... Estaba bastante bien- respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego vino un silencio incómodo. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y no sabían que decir. El silencio se volvía eterno... Eternamente más incómodo.

- Que pequeño es el mundo... ¿no?, ¿quién iba a pensar que nos volveríamos a encontrar?- dijo Leon, acabando con el eterno silencio.

- Sí. Lleno de pequeñas coincidencias - respondió Claire, agachando la cabeza, mientras observaba sus pies.

Leon la miró y luego sonrió.

- Sí... Pequeñas coincidencias...- susurró con un suspiro.

Definitivamente, esto fue una pequeña gran coincidencia.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les dio progeria?, a mi sí u-u.**

**Ya, pero en serio. Esta semana estuve cero imaginación y creatividad, lo único en lo que pensaba era en el movimiento circular, la termodinámica, el calor entregado es igual a el calor específico por la masa por la variación de temperatura, el racionalismo, el empirismo, Don Quijote de la Mancha... ¡FUE HORRIBLE! D:, así que, por favor perdónenme si el capítulo no quedó muy bien :cc**

**En fin. Este capítulo fue un avance en la historia, ya que los otros dos fueron como una especie de introducción. ¡Helena y Rebecca aparecieron!, y van a aparecer más, sobre todo en el próximo capítulo, así que... Prepare your anus, BITCHES! (okno u-u)...**

**Recuerden, si les gusto el capítulo, no les gusto, les encantó, lo encontraron horrendo, críticas, elogios, me quieren dar comida (nadie me dejó un review regalándome comida :'c), etcétera, dejen reviews!, IT'S FREE! ;)**

**Bueno, aquí voy a contestar sus sensuales reviews:**

**M. Bidden: **No sé por qué, pero amo tus reviews, es como... ¡No sé!, son tan... Tan buenos, tan bien redactados tan... No sé, ¡simplemente los amo!, me hacen sentir como... Que soy buena en algo :')... Gracias, traté de darle como una especie de catarsis al lector (se que el catarsis solo ocurre en las obras dramáticas, pero usé el concepto para que se entendiera C:) y... Me veo en la obligación de utilizar palabras técnicas contigo, o utilizar un lenguaje muy formal, y no sé por qué, se me hace inevitable xD. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, se te agradece mucho, mucho ;). Saludos desde Chile, cuídate y muchos abrazos de chilenijillos para ti! :)

**UnaLocaCleonista:** ¡Oh, Zeus!, ¿43?... Loco, te admiro aún más xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, se te agradece muchito :3, y saludos desde Chile, un país que ama a los argentinos (?... Si claro... (pero yo te amo, a pesar de ser chilena :cc). Cuídate y abrazos! ;)

**Camiwiis: **Soy de Conce, mija, ¿y usted? (dime que eres de Conce plz, si es así, te amaré por siempre y si no... Bueno, igual te amaré u-u)... ¡Gracias Cami!... Cacha, soy tan confianzuda que ya te llamo por tu nombre xD. Bueh... ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un profe como Leon?, wachito rico, le hago hasta el aseo 7u7. La loca con cuea', mi profe de historia es un señor gordo, feo, bajito y forever alone, no hay ningún profe que valga la pena :'c. Respondo esto los viernes po' genio, no puedo contarte el libro .-. (yo estoy leyendo el Quijote, supera eso u-u). En fin, gracias, otra vez, tus comentarios me alegran el día, son muy graciosillos :$. Cuídate, abrazos y muchos kiss para ti ;D (agrégame al féibu si quieres 7u7... ¿no?, ¿no?, bueno u-u)

**claireRefield123: **Hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :). La canción es de la banda "You Me At Six", ultra mega recomendada ;). Espero que sigas disfrutando mi historia, cuídate y abrazos! :)

**AdrianaMontes:** Hola!... ¡Sí!, es el más tierni tierni de todos :3... Gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá sigas disfrutando mi historia :). Saludos y abrazos!... (una pregunta muy preguntosa, ¿de qué país eres? c:)

**Cabros, si me quieren agregar a alguna de las pocas redes sociales que tengo, están en mi perfil de Fanfiction, por si las moscas digo yo... (Me siento forever alone u-u****).**

**Bueno mijitos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan fuerzas para seguir con este fic ;-;, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, me hacen mejorar cada vez más ;). Gracias por leer y nos leemos en una semana más. Los quiero muuuucho! :)**

**Cuídense y abrazos!**

**Atte: Estefanía :D**


	4. Rojita

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¿se acuerdan de mi?, ¿me extrañaron?, porque yo si los extrañé a ustedes :c... ¿cómo están?, espero que muuuuy bien y ready pa' leersh xD.**

******Antes que todo... ¡Lo siento!, se que debí subir este capítulo hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero no pude. Primero que todo, la "Estefanía yeta" se apoderó de mi.**

******Les hago una recomendación: Nunca, pero NUNCA, conecten la batidora, el secador de pelo, un netbook sin batería y un hervidor al mismo tiempo... Pueden provocar un corte de luz y dejarte sin fanfic :cc. Eso ocurrió hace dos semanas. T********uve que hacerlo toooooooodo de nuevo. No quedó como el primero, pero quedé satisfecha con este.**

******Segundo, la estúpida y no sensual escuela me tiene hasta arriba de la coronilla. Trabajos, ensayos, pruebas y más trabajos y ensayos, ¡es horrible! D: ... Así que, no pude avanzar en el fic por mucho tiempo.**

******¡Perdóneme, sho los amo!... Además, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?... ¿No?... ¿Aún me detestan?... Ay :cc**

******A causa de esto, preferí optar por no subir los capítulos cada una semana, los subiré cuando pueda, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible :)**

**Bueh, sin más, aquí va el cap. Ojalá lo disfruten! :)**

**Capítulo 4: _Rojita..._**

_¡Maldita sea!_

Miraba su reloj cada cinco segundos, esperanzada de que el tiempo se iba a detener. Sherry no quería llegar atrasada. Otra vez no. Pero como siempre le perseguía la mala suerte, llevaba varios minutos de atraso.

- ¡Vamos!- exclamó molesta, al ver que el bus que había pasado al frente suyo, no había parado. - ¡Hijo de...!- Una mujer, con una niña pequeña a su lado, la quedó mirando, con extrañeza. Sherry decidió callar. Pero, aun así, la mujer se fue, con junto con la niña.

- Okay, tranquila, no pierdas la compostura- respiró hondo y luego exhaló, respiró y exhaló, hasta que se tranquilizó… Un poco.

A lo lejos, venía otro bus. Le servía, pasaba justo por afuera de la universidad. Sherry comenzó a mover sus brazos con desesperación para que el bus parara donde ella estaba.

Tuvo suerte. Paró al frente de ella, abriendo las puertas.

- Muchas gracias por parar, señor- le agradeció Sherry, mientras subía al autobús. - Estaba esperando autobús desde hace media hora y no hace mucho, vino uno, ¡y no paro!... Entonces…-

- Cállate y sube, niña- dijo agresivamente el conductor, que parecía cabreado.

- Sí, este… Lo siento- Sherry sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, le pagó y luego se fue a sentar.

_¡Qué groseros son los conductores!, _pensó, mientras se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento.

Sacó del bolso un libro de no más de doscientas páginas. Más bien, en vez de ser un libro, tendría que ser descrito como una poema. "La Divina Comedia"...

Sherry sonrió al ver la dedicatoria que estaba escrita en la primera página.

_No llegues tarde a la clase, te lo advierto._

_Atte: Tu lindo y tierno hermanito._

Sin duda, amaba a ese idiota.

Estaba afanada leyendo cómo el protagonista, Dante, se enfrentaba a sus propios miedos, dificultades y tentaciones, que no se dio cuenta que el bus se había pasado de la universidad, se había alejado sus buenos metros. Y si no fuera porque un bebé comenzó a llorar dentro del autobús, Sherry nunca hubiera alzado su cabeza para fijarse en dónde iba.

Miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de todo.

- ¡Oh, no!- gritó, mirando hacia afuera, con desesperación, cómo la universidad se alejaba. - ¡Por favor, señor, pare!- suplicó Sherry, levantándose de el asiento con suma velocidad. Corrió hacia las puertas de salida del autobús.

El conductor pareció no escucharla, o no quería escucharla. Chicas como Sherry le irritaban. Pero ella insistió.

- ¡SEÑOR!- gritó más fuerte, mientras que se acercaba al conductor.

- ¿Qué quieres, niña?- preguntó irritado, sin dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia.

- Le pedí que por favor parara el autobús- contestó Sherry, también algo irritada, pero siempre manteniendo la cordura, sin salir se sus casillas.

- El paradero queda a dos cuadras. Ahí te bajas.

- Pero...-

- ¡Sólo siéntate y espera el paradero!, ¿quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?- contestó el conductor, en un tono bastante grosero.

A la mierda la cordura.

Sherry se acercó, furiosa, al conductor y lo agarró de su camisa, acercándose a su cara. Le miró con furia, entrecerrando los ojos para parecer más intimidante.

- Escúcheme. Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de Filosofía. Así que, le sugiero que pare el maldito autobús... ¡AHORA!- gritó molesta, dejando de lado a la dulce y tierna Sherry.

El conductor asintió, mirando asustado a Sherry. La chica lo soltó y el hombre frenó bruscamente el autobús. La rubia le sonrió dulcemente y se puso la mochila al hombro.

- Gracias, señor. Que tenga una buen día- se despidió, sin dejar de sonreír. El conductor trató de sonriéndole de la misma manera, pero no le resultó. Igual no importaba, Sherry ya se había bajado del autobús, lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

- Llegué de pura coincidencia. Recuerdo que, con Rebecca, estábamos recién graduadas, buscando trabajo en los avisos del periódico. Y un día, de la nada, íbamos caminando por fuera de la universidad y una mujer se nos acercó y gritó: "¿Quieren trabajo?... ¡Pues felicidades, es su día de suerte!... Porque yo, ¡renunció!"... Y, nosotras, por mera curiosidad, entramos a la universidad, y hablamos con el director Reyes, y casualmente habían dos cupos... Y aquí estamos. ¿No es así, Becca?

Hace unos minutos atrás, Claire y Leon se encontraban sumergidos en un silencio incómodo que parecía eterno. Ambos no sabía te tema sacar a luz para poder establecer una conversación. Además, la asombrosa coincidencia en la que se estaban dejó sin palabras a ambos.

Pero, para suerte de ellos, Rebecca y Helena había llegado en el momento indicado. Los cuatro se sentaron el alguna mesa desocupada y se dispusieron a conocerse un poco más.

- ¿Y recuerdas que al principio no queríamos tomar el trabajo? La mujer parecía bastante molesta, y pensamos: "Oh, quizás el trabajo en esa universidad no es muy bueno. Por algo esa mujer estaba tan enojada y había renunciado, ¿no?... Pero, después de conocer al director Reyes, vimos que era una buena persona. Nos arriesgamos, sí. Pero valió la pena- explicó Rebecca,

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Claire, con interés en averiguar la respuesta.

- Bueno, todo comenzó un 23 de febrero de 1989...- Leon quería darle un toque de gracia a la situación, y le funcionó. No pudo evitar hacer escapar unas pequeñas risillas a las féminas ahí presentes. - No, pero en serio. Cuando el ex profesor de Filosofía... No recuerdo cómo se llamaba... Bueno, el punto es que él no podía seguir trabajando, y necesitaban a un profesor urgente, ya sabes... Los chicos ya habían perdido dos semanas de clases por no tener un profesor... Y el director Reyes pensó automáticamente en mí. Se comunicó conmigo y no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar... Y aquí estoy...-

- ¿El director Reyes te conocía?- preguntó Rebecca.

Leon asintió.

- Yo estudié aquí. Y no sólo eso, también trabajé aquí. Mientras estudiaba, al mismo tiempo hacía clases, con diecinueve años- respondió, sonriendo por el recuerdo. Se notaba en el rostro de Claire una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Qué eras? ¿Un niño prodigio?- Leon rió con el comentario de la pelirroja. - Digo, porque no conozco a ninguna persona que haya hecho clases a los diecinueve años, y menos en una universidad.

- No sabría decirte que si era un niño prodigio. Pero lo que sí se, es que amaba enseñar y la Filosofía me apasionaba. Recuerdo que pasaba horas y horas leyendo libros sobre la Filosofía, además, en la secundaria me quedaba más tarde de lo normal, platicando con mi profesor de Filosofía, quien fue el que me incentivó a ser profesor. Mientras te esfuerzas en aprender lo que te gusta, no es necesario ser un niño prodigio para enseñarlo... ¿No lo crees?

Claire asintió, creando una pequeña sonrisa con la comisura de sus labios.

- Leon nunca tuvo problemas al momento de enseñar, era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Me sorprendí bastante cuando lo vi por primera vez haciendo clases- inquirió Helena.

- ¿Era?- preguntó Leon, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahora eres un asco- contestó la morocha, con total seriedad en su voz, para sonar honesta.

El rubio, en un acto bastante infantil, le golpeó el brazo.

- Eres de lo peor, ¿lo sabes?

- Pero aún así me quieres- La chica de cabellos castaños le dedicó una sonrisa, al cual él joven le correspondió.

- Claro que sí, maldita.

Y Claire observó aquella escena con el ceño fruncido. Pero no sabía por qué. Sentía cómo su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse. Y aún no sabía por qué. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- Y... ¿Ustedes son novios o algo así?- Aquellas palabras se le habían escapado a Claire de sus labios. No tenía la intención de decirlas, pero le fue inevitable.

En cambio, Leon y Helena, hasta Rebecca, le quedaron mirando, extrañados.

- Helena y yo... ¿Novios?- Después de decir aquello, Leon comenzó a reír. Y esa risa, contagió a la sorprendida castaña, dejando a Claire con el ceño aún más fruncido, esperando la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

- Es que no puedo creer que hayas pensado que soy novio de este horrible espécimen- añadió con falta de oxígeno, por la risa que no paraba.

Por alguna razón, Claire se alegró al escuchar eso. Los hombros, que hace un momento estaban tensos, se relajaron, al igual que su frecuencia cardíaca. Y no pudo evitar esbozar un pequeña, pero notoria sonrisa.

- Oye, oye. No te pases. No querrás ver a la Helena enojada otra vez, ¿o sí?- Helena habló con un tono de voz neutral y grave, insinuando una advertencia.

- No, claro que no. Nadie quiere eso- carraspeó el rubio, volviendo a la compostura.

- ¿Entonces...?- Claire hizo un gesto con la mano, para estimular a que Leon siguiera hablando.

- Nosotros sólo somos amigos. Mejores amigos, para ser exactos, desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró Leon, con simpleza.

- No. De hecho, somos como hermanos. Leon es como el hermano detestable y arrogante que nunca tuve- añadió la castaña.

Leon asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, sin darle mucha relevancia al "alago" de su compañera.

- Ah. Es que les veía tan juntos y...- Claire se sintió incómoda ante la intensa mirada del chico de ojos color azul esmeralda. - Bueno, no importa- añadió después. Lo mejor era no seguir hablando, podía empeorar las cosas las rebeldes palabras que se le escapaban de la nada.

- Okay, okay, me toca hacer una pregunta a mí- dijo la azabache, con un entusiasmo bastante infantil. Leon y Helena asintieron al mismo tiempo. - Leon, ¿estás soltero?

A pesar de que Leon se sorprendió con la pregunta, la pelirroja abrió los ojos de par a par, aún más sorprendida que el guapo castaño.

- ¡Rebecca, no seas impertinente!- le exclamó Claire, molesta por el tipo de pregunta que hizo la atractiva azabache.

- No, no, está bien. Mal que mal, nos estamos conociendo, ¿no?- intervino Leon, tratando de calmar las aguas de la cobriza fémina.

Rebecca sonrió triunfante, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de Claire.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, yo...-

Leon no pudo terminar de relatar su respuesta. El timbre había tocado. Fue increíble como pasó el tiempo tan rápido.

- ¿Ese es el timbre de...?-

- Sí, así que es mejor que te prepares- le interrumpió el rubio, dejando el el aire la duda de Rebecca. - Te acompaño hasta tu salón- añadió luego.

Helena sólo asintió en silencio.

- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después- dijo Rebecca, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro. - Buena suerte.

- Gracias... ¿Te puedo decir Becca?- preguntó Leon.

- ¡Por supuesto!, no era necesario que lo preguntaras- le respondió la joven.

Leon le correspondió con una carcajada, en tono jovial.

- Buena suerte, chicos- dijo en tono muy bajo la pelirroja.

- Gracias, _rojita- _El rubio le guiñó el ojo antes de desvanecerse tras la puerta, junto con Helena.

Rojita...

Era un apodo bastante creativo.

- Yo traté de llamarte _ojitos_ hace miles de años, y tú nunca me dejaste. Llega ese bombón, te llama _rojita, _que por cierto, es mucho más ridículo que _ojitos, _¿y no haces nada al respecto? Creo que me queda claro las preferencias.

- ¿Y tú me puedes explicar por qué le preguntaste si era soltero?- le preguntó Claire, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

- Bueno, sólo era mera curiosidad, nada más.

- ¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar.

Rebecca, esta vez, le dirigió su mirada, con un claro reflejo de picardía.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Acaso... ¿Estás celosa?

Claire abrió los ojos de par a par. Honestamente, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ya que no sabría que responder.

¿Celosa? ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? Con suerte sabe que se llama Leon... Aunque ahora sabía su apellido, eso es un gran avance.

- ¿Celosa yo? Oye, querida, creo que estás alucinado cosas.

- Ajá- dijo con sarcasmo. - Pero no te preocupes, Claire. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con él. No es mi tipo- agregó más tarde.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué tipos de chicos son de tu gusto?

- Hombres fuertes, rudos, con un torso tonificado perfecto y unos músculos del porte de un buque. Además, sabes que tengo una debilidad por los hombre de cabellos color chocolate. Los rubios no me van- respondió Rebecca.

Claire nunca pudo entender los gustos de su amiga. ¡Ese rubio era perfecto! A Claire nunca le interesó los hombres llenos de "musculitos", lo hacían ver como... Una bola de esteroides.

Mientras que Leon, a pesar de no tener una musculatura perfecta, tenía un cuerpo de envidiar, que podía hacer suspirar a unas cuantas. Sobre todo a Claire.

- Oye, no quiero interrumpir las hermosas imágenes que tienes sobre el torso de Leon, pero tenemos que irnos- habló la azabache, con gracia en su tono de voz.

- No seas estúpida. Con suerte lo conozco.

- Eso no significa que no te guste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Claire, con inocencia.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

- Amor a primera vista- respondió con simpleza.

Claire quedó boquiabierta y totalmente... ¿Sorprendida?, ¿impactada?, ¿asombrada?... Posiblemente, todas juntas.

- ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Crees en esa cosa?- dijo Claire, sin mucha imaginación para responder.

- Claro que sí. Mis papás se enamoraron a primera vista, Claire. Fue una bonita historia. Él iba caminado por la calle y vio a mamá con un puesto de chocolates caseros. Dice que cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sentir una atracción. Y ahora, siguen felizmente casados con una maravillosa hija- explicó ella, sonriendo. - Eso sí. No hay que confundir atracción con amor. El amor se va construyendo a través del tiempo.

- Lo dices como si yo me sintiera atraída por él.

- ¿A caso no lo estás?

Claire comenzó a rascarse la nuca, típico signo de nerviosismo que poseía.

- ¡Mira, ya es muy tarde! Mis alumnos me van a matar si no llego temprano- trató de excusar, arreglando todos los papeles que tenía encima.

Rebecca sólo observó con gracia el nerviosismo de su amiga. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía razón, los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y estaban bastante atrasadas.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente... _Rojita- _Y tras decir eso, Rebecca le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Y Claire no pudo evitar reír.

Rojita...

Sí, lo aprobaba. Definitivamente, lo aprobaba.

* * *

Por fin llegó. A dura penas, pero Sherry llegó al la universidad, con varios minutos de atraso.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de esquivar a toda persona que se le cruzara por delante y, hasta ahora, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino, o mejor dicho, ella se cruzó en el camino de alguien.

Iba corriendo, y por mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se distrajo un segundo, y al alzar su mirada para ver su camino, chocó con alguien. Chocó con un chico, que al parecer, también iba distraído, leyendo un libro, que se vio obligado a dejar caer al piso.

Él, después de sobarse el brazo por la agresividad con la que le había golpeado Sherry, le dirigió su mirada. Su mirada reflejaba frialdad.

Sherry se estremeció.

Esa mirada le hacia recorrer un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, la mirada era bastante penetrable. El chico tenía una gran cicatriz en su rostro, pero no fue suficiente para no admitir que el chico era bastante guapo...

_¡Sherry! __No pienses en eso ahora, ¡reacciona!... _se protestó a sí misma.

- L-Lo siento, no quería… No me fijé por dónde iba…- No pudo terminar la frase, esa mirada la hacía sentir bastante incómoda. – Eh… ¡Tu libro!, en verdad lo siento- exclamó con tristeza en su voz, admirando el libro tirado en el piso. Decidió recoger el libro que el chico estuvo obligado a tirar al piso por culpa de ella. Se agachó e iba a recogerlo, pero, de pronto, el chico recogió el libro con una agresividad salvaje, dejando totalmente sorprendida a la amable Sherry.

El chico le otorgó una última intimidante mirada, se dio media vuelta y luego, el chico se fue, sin más.

Sherry quedó absolutamente sorprendida. El chico era bastante extraño, sobre todo la mirada que tenía y era bastante agresivo… ¡Y para nada social!

_Parece que todos andan agresivos hoy…_

La desconcertada Sherry se dignó a volver a su objetivo.

* * *

Leon respiró hondo. Era la hora.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió su espina dorsal. Hace diez minutos estaba totalmente tranquilo, dándole ánimos a Helena, ella era la que estaba nerviosa. Pero estar frente a esa puerta, esa puerta tan importante, lo descolocó. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

_Respira hondo, Leon. Respira hondo…_

Los abrió. Ya era el momento. Sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo. Abrió la puerta que tenía al frente de sus narices y entró.

No miró a su alrededor, sólo siguió su camino. Avanzó hacia el escritorio que estaba a unos metros, dejó su bolso y los papeles que tenía en las manos encima del escritorio.

Se dispuso a admirar su alrededor. Todos los jóvenes que ahí estaban, se habían levantado se sus respectivos puestos. Leon agradeció mentalmente el gesto de respeto. Con su mirada, comenzó a buscar a una persona en especial.

_Sherry…_

No veía a su hermana por ningún lado.

_Va a llegar tarde..._

Pero no podía esperar. Era el momento. Después de muchos años, había llegado la hora.

De su bolso, Leon sacó un plumón y se dispuso a escribir en el pizarrón.

"Leon Kennedy", escribió.

- Leon Kennedy, ese es mi nombre. Seré su nuevo profesor de Filosofía desde ahora en adelante- dijo con total seriedad.

Y las personas ahí presentes no podían creerlo. Se escucharon más murmureos de los que había antes. Los murmureos se hicieron más fuertes, tanto, que ya nadie prestaba atención a Leon, que, desconcertado,

- Quizás muchos pensaban que iba ser un anciano aburrido, ¿no es así?- preguntó, al cual todos respondieron con un sí al unísono – Pues, bien… Aquí me ven. En serio lamento decepcionarlos, parece que no soy lo que esperaban.

Algunos de los chicos presentes lanzaron una que otra risilla por es comentario. Pero Leon seguía con su expresión dura.

- Pero no porque sea más joven, voy a dejar de ser menos profesional. Quiero que sepan que soy un profesor, y cuando eres profesor, no hay compasión. Supongo que entienden a lo que me refiero- comentó, igual de serio. Los chicos asintieron en silencio.

- La reglas son bastante simples- prosiguió. – Son exactamente las mismas de siempre. Ya saben, no interrumpir, si llegan atrasados, se quedarán fuera de mi clase, respeto por sobre todas las cosas y todo eso… Pero quiero que sepan lo siguiente. No me voy a compadecer de ustedes. Ya son lo bastante grandecitos para saber lo que hacen y cómo lo hacen. Están en la universidad, no se comporten como unos adolescentes incomprendidos que están pasando por cambios psicológicos, conmigo no. ¿Está claro?- y Leon finalizó su discurso, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo profesional que estaba siendo.

Mientras que los chicos presentes quedaron boquiabiertas. Cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta, se imaginaron a un profesor simpático, buena onda, fácil de convencer. ¡Era joven!, iba a comprenderlos, iba a comprender lo difícil que era la universidad y no los iba a reprobar.

Bueno, pensaron mal. Leon estaba bastante decidido a hacer bien su trabajo, y si era necesario dejar su simpatía y compasión de lado, lo iba a hacer.

- Bien, creo que quedó claro.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Todos miraron con curiosidad hacia aquella puerta, menos Leon, que sonreía, estando de espaldas a sus alumnos.

Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

- Pase- gritó, borrando lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y una chica entró. Tímidamente, sonrió, y sus mejillas se pintaron rojas. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

- Al parecer, alguien ha llegado tarde- dijo Leon, mientras la miraba fijamente, muy serio.

Sherry se sonrojo aún más.

- Eh…- Miró a su alrededor. Todos la estaban mirando, era el punto de atención. Se sentía incómoda. –L-Lo siento, Leo…- se mordió la lengua antes de proseguir.

Olvidó por completo que su hermano era su nuevo profesor. Leon alzó las cejas, evitando reír por el error que estuvo a punto de cometer Sherry. - Profesor… Lo siento, profesor- tartamudeó, con total nerviosismo en su voz.

_Mátenme, mátenme... _rogaba Sherry.

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír. El nerviosismo de su hermana le hacía sentir ternura. La estaba torturando demasiado, exponiéndola el ridículo de toda la clase, pero se lo merecía.

_Te dije que no llegaras tarde, Sherry_, pensó maliciosamente.

- Siete minutos tarde. Te quedas afuera- ordenó Leon, volviendo a su seria e inquietante voz.

Sherry, sorprendida y desconcertada por la actitud de Leon, se iba a disponer a reclamar.

- Pero profesor, sólo fueron siete minutos. El autobús no…-

- Reglas son reglas. Para la próxima, procura levantarte más temprano- interrumpió Leon, cruzándose de brazos, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Sherry estaba roja de furia, además de vergüenza, claro. Pero no iba a permitir que su hermano le arruinara el día más de lo que estaba. Así que, decidió insistir.

- Profesor, por favor. Es su primer día y yo no sabía las reglas. Lamento llegar atrasada, pero, por favor, es la última vez- suplicó Sherry, con mucho nerviosismo y sinceridad en su voz.

Leon no lo soportó, la expresión de ternura que tenía el rostro de su hermanita le hacía perder su profesionalidad. Pero se prometió que iba a ser la última vez que permitiría algo así. Volvió a su expresión seria y la miró fijamente.

- Última vez. Desde ahora, si cualquiera de ustedes llega tarde, se quedarán fuera de mi clase- exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos para parecer más intimidante. - Date prisa y busca un asiento- ordenó Leon, dándole la espalada a Sherry para volver al pizarrón.

- G-Gracias- logró decir, mientras buscaba una siento con la mirada. Encontró dos, uno al lado de una chica que estaba muy atenta a su teléfono celular, ignorando todo, y el otro, estaba al lado de... ¿El chico de la cicatriz?

Sherry se sorprendió ante la coincidencia. El chico de a cicatriz estaba en su misma clase. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, en ninguna de sus clases. Pero, para ser honestos, Sherry no era una persona muy observadora, así que probablemente, este chico había estado aquí.

Estaba leyendo, al parecer, el mismo libro que, accidentalmente, había votado al piso cuando chocaron. Parecía bastante callado y tranquilo, así que decidió sentarse junto a él. Llegó, puso sus cosas en la mesa de al lado y luego se sentó. El chico de la cicatriz la miró. Además de frialdad en su mirar, igual que antes, también tenía un reflejo de asombro. Sherry, al darse cuenta que le estaba mirando, sonrió con amabilidad.

Pero en vez de corresponderle a la sonrisa, el joven desvió su mirada de nuevo a su libro, ignorando cualquier gesto de amabilidad por parte de la chica. Sherry deshizo su sonrisa, totalmente desconcertada, y decidió prestar atención a su hermano, que estaba apunto de hablar.

- Bien, entonces comenzamos- dijo, afirmándose en el escritorio. - Ya perdieron toda una semana de clases por no tener un profesor, así que, tenemos que avanzar rápido... ¿Quién será el afortunado o afortunada que me responderá la pregunta que haré?- exclamó, refregándose las manos con malicia.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Nadie quería ofrecerse a responder, entonces a Leon no le quedó más remedio que encogerse de hombros.

- Bueno, entonces lo elijo yo- Miró a cada uno de sus alumnos, y su mirada llegó a quién quería que respondiera. Sonrió con malicia. - ¡La chica que llegó atrasada!, eres la afortunada- exclamó.

La chica lo miró y luego miró a su alrededor. Todos tenían sus ojos clavados en ella, incluso el chico de la cicatriz, y algunos, tenían sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Se removió en su asiento, incómoda. Sentía las risas a sus espaldas, risas groseramente ofensivas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Leon, llenos de odio.

_Maldito bastardo..._

* * *

Claire iba caminando por los jardines de la universidad, lleno de árboles, con el fresco viento acariciando su rostro. Estaba nublado, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, típico panorama que se veía antes que lloviera. Ver ese clima, le hizo recordar un poema.

_"Me gusta cuando llueve, porque estás como ausente"... No, espera, así no era... ¿Era llueve o callas?... "Me gusta cuando callas, porque estás como ausente"... Tiene más sentido... Aunque yo juraba que era "llueve"..._

Estaba tan sumergida en su pregunta existencial ultra importante, que no se fijaba por dónde iba. Seguía caminando, con tranquilidad, hasta que un rugoso y gran árbol se interpuso en su camino... O ella se interpuso en el camino del árbol.

Chocó contra él, provocando golpearse en su frente. Lanzó un chillido de dolor, mientras de sobaba la frente, provocando así, dejar caer todas las carpetas y papeles que tenía en mano. Además de estar bastante furiosa por las risas mal disimuladas de los jóvenes que ahí estaban presentes.

_Malditos mocosos. En vez de reírse, podrían ayudarme._

No quería seguir siendo objeto de chiste. Trató de disimular su vergüenza y salir dignamente de la situación. Pero fue en vano...

Su suéter de lana, se había enganchado en una rama rebelde que sobresalía del árbol. Intentó zafarse, pero no resultó.

_¿Por qué hoy se me ocurrió llevar un suéter de lana?,_ se reprochaba.

Podía jurar que por más que tiraba su suéter para sacarlo de la rama, más se enganchaba. Tiraba y tiraba, y no salía. Las risas de los jóvenes expectantes de la situación, reían con descaro. Ahora si que Claire estaba cabreada y muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Problemas con una rama?

La pelirroja reconoció esa voz al instante. Esa voz, que a pesar de ser muy masculina, parecía un ronroneo, dulce y gutural. Sólo una persona la tenía.

- A ver, déjame ayudarte.

Leon se acercó a Claire y con sumo cuidado, comenzó a tratar de desenganchar el suéter de la rama. Y Claire estaba inmóvil, Leon estaba demasiado cerca... Su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la suya, veía cómo Leon se mojaba los labios para no resecarlos, labios carnosos con un perfecto tono rosa...

_¡Claire!_

Se quitó las no muy buenas intenciones que tenía en mente.

- Listo- dijo Leon, con la misma sonrisa de siempre dibujada en su rostro.

- Gracias, Leon. Te juro que intenté sacarlo, pero...-

- Oye- interrumpió el hombre. - Tienes sangre en la frente.

La pelirroja posó su mano en su frente, la sacó y vio una pequeña sustancia roja en sus delicados dedos. Maldijo mentalmente y suspiró.

- Espera...- Leon mojó con su saliva una esquina de su manga y la dirigió a la frente de Claire para limpiar su sangre. Sonrió al ver que su trabajo dio frutos. Logró quitar los rastros de sangre que estaban en la frente de la pelirroja.- Ahí está mejor- añadió, ampliando su sonrisa.

Claire le quedó mirando, fijamente. Era inevitable no notar el rubor en sus mejillas. A pesar de que aquel gesto era bastante cariñoso e infantil, Claire no pudo evitar derretirse por dentro. Por más anticuado que sonara, esa acción le resulto bastante... Bonita

- Eh...- Intentó buscar las palabras más adecuadas para poder manejar la situación. - Yo... Este... Tengo que...- trató de excusar, dándose una bofetada mentalmente por lo poco imaginativa que era al momento de crear excusas.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí, todo bien.

_Sí, claro. Estás absolutamente nerviosa, y está todo bien._

_-_ Oh, pero cómo soy tan irrespetuosa. No te pregunté cómo estuvo tu primera clase- _¡__Bravo, Claire. Al fin dijiste algo que valga la pena!_

_- _No te preocupes- Le otorgó una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. - Bueno, para ser la primera, creo que resultó bien. Los chicos se comportaron de una manera bastante aceptable... Estoy satisfecho.

- Me alegro que todo haya resultado bien.

- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

- ¿Juntos? ¿Tú y yo?- preguntó incrédula, con un tono esperanzador.

- Junto con Rebecca y Helena, claro.

- Ah- suspiró Claire, con un tono menos alentador. - Claro, almorcemos todos juntos- añadió después, con indiferencia.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en el casino- sonrió Leon, tan jovial como siempre.

- Claro.

- Nos vemos- Y Leon se despidió con una sonrisa.

Claire se encogió de hombros y se propuso a seguir con su camino. Pero antes de eso, la voz de Leon le hizo detenerse y voltear hacia él.

- ¿Te importa si te llamo _rojita?_

_- _No te preocupes, me encanta.

Leon le agradeció un asentir.

- Entonces, no vemos luego... _Rojita_- Ahora sí, Leon ya se había desvanecido entre la gente.

Claire sonrió, con un leve rubor en sus mejilla.

Rojita no era un muy buen apodo. Pero cuando él lo pronunciaba con su rosados labios, sonaba perfecto.

Sin más, volvió a encojarse de hombros y, al igual que Leon, se dignó a seguir con su camino... Con un fuerte dolor en su frente.

* * *

A Sherry se le escapaba bostezo por bostezo, sin poder evitarlo. Gina, su mejor amiga, no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre su estupenda vida. Fortuna, viajes, chicos, libertinaje y más chicos. Mientras que Sherry...

Sherry era un chica muy distinta a las demás. Tenía una vida bastante tranquila. En ves de salir a esas fiestas a las cual iba Gina hasta altas horas de la noche, ella se quedaba en su casa, acurrucada en la cama de su madre, con palomitas caseras, viendo películas románticas, sumergidas en un mar de lágrimas.

En ves de ser adicta al whisky barato, Sherry era adicta al té. El té que preparaba su hermano era único e irresistible, su aroma y esencia provocaban sensaciones increíbles en su paladar. Por eso, esa era su adicción. El té.

¡Y para qué hablar de los chicos!

Sherry prefería leer libros, donde podía imaginar a su príncipe azul y sumergirse en su propio mundo, a tener que salir con chicos. Nunca había tenido una experiencia con hombres, todos la veían como un bicho raro, sólo por el hecho de no ser como las demás. Pero, a decir verdad, tampoco le interesaba.

A pesar de que Gina era muy distinta a ella, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, eran como uña y mugre. Desde que se conocieron en la secundaria, no se separaban la una de la otra. Sherry y Gina eran un claro ejemplo de que los opuestos, se atraen... En el sentido de la amistad, claro.

- Y el chico me pidió mi número. Pero, obviamente, le dije que no. No quiero enredarme con alguien ahora, además, sólo fue una noche, nada especial...-

Gina hablaba y hablaba, mientras que Sherry sólo asentía con la cabeza. Siempre eran las mismas historias, que a Sherry ya le aburrían. Pero aún así, ella era la única que escuchaba sus "experiencias" del fin de semana.

Por un segundo, Sherry desvió sus ojos que estaban atentos en Gina, hacia un lado. Y su mirada se clavó en alguien.

El chico con la cicatriz en la cara, estaba sentado en una banca, en los jardines de la universidad. Estaba sumergido en un libro que tenía entre sus manos. Supuso que era el mismo libro que tenía al momento en que ambos chocaron.

La rubia sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. A pesar de que ese chico era bastante extraño y tenía una mirada bastante fría, a Sherry le provocó una sensación de compasión. Su mirada lo reflejaba todo... Al momento en que su mirada chocó con la suya, pudo ver un sentimiento de tristeza, de... No sabía cómo explicarlo, su frívola mirada reflejaba un cierto sentimiento de angustia. Parecía... Parecía una mirada condenada por la tortura y resentimiento, llena de tormento.

Sherry sintió lástima por aquel solitario joven. Tenía ganas de acercarse a él y preguntarle si estaba bien... Pero se había dado cuenta que el chico no era muy amigable. Aún así, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Esos ojos celeste como cielo despejado en una tarde de verano que reposaban en su moreno rostro, eran bastante bonitos. Él era muy bonito. Pero esa cicatriz en un costado de su mejilla, arruinaba sus bellas facciones con algún que otro toque oriental...

- Sherry, ¿me estás escuchando?- Gina la movió con delicadeza para despabilarla.

La rubia le miró, pestañeando con rapidez, tratando de incorporarse.

- Eh... Sí, claro. El chico te pidió el número y...-

- Sherry, ese ya pasó que rato. Estaba hablando de otra cosa- le interrumpió su amiga, rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento, es que...-

- ¿Qué estabas mirando?- volvió a interrumpir, tratando de averiguar lo que su amiga estaba atentamente viciada mirando hace un par de minutos, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Nada, sólo...-

- ¿Era una chico?- La voz de Gina tenía una pizca de picardía. Sherry abrió los ojos de para a par y se sonrojó, y negó con su cabeza, nerviosamente.

- ¿Y-Yo? ¿Mirando chicos?... ¡N-No!... Sólo estaba mirando... Uhm... Ese árbol de ahí- Indicó con su dedo índice uno de los árboles que estaban a unos metros, al lado de la banca donde estaba el chico. Intentó sonreír, para que su amiga no notara su mentira.

- Si, claro. El árbol- dijo, teniendo claro que Sherry mentía. - ¿Y el árbol era atractivo?... Digo, para que te quedes mirando un árbol, tuvo que ser muy atractivo, ¿no?

Sherry captó el sentido de la pregunta.

- Gina, te dije que no estaba mirando nada de importancia.

- Ajá, claro- volvió a utilizar el sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer algo?, muero de hambre- Se levantó de la banca en la cual estaba sentada y, tomando el brazo de Gina, la obligó a levantarse junto con ella.

- ¡Oye, tranquila!- Gina se zafó del brazo de su amiga. - Si de todos modos, me vas a contar a "quién" estabas mirando con una sonrisa boba en tu rostro. Lo del árbol no te lo cree nadie- añadió después.

Sherry sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y salir lo más rápido de la situación. Tomó su bolso y se lo colgó en un sólo movimiento, avanzó a pasos agigantados, dejando atrás a la ignorada Gina.

- ¡Oye, espérame!- exclamó esta, mientras corría para alcanzar a Sherry. - No vayas tan rápido.

- Tengo hambre, quiero comer luego- se defendió la rubia.

- Oye, necesito contarte algo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- Es sobre un chico de aquí, que estudia Enfermería. Nos conocimos el sábado pasado, en una fiesta...-

Sherry rodó los ojos y suspiró. Aquí iba otra vez.

Esta vez, la iba a escuchar. Sin interés alguna, pero la iba a escuchar. Pero sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás. El chico de la cicatriz se había ido. La banca estaba totalmente desocupada.

Volvió su mirada hacía Gina, para escuchar su "interesante" historia, sin darse el gusto de volver a ver al guapo chiquillo.

* * *

Leon bajó del auto y rezó para que Jenna no estuviera durmiendo. Necesitaba verla, jugar con sus cabellos, hacerle cosquillas, verla reír de sus chistes malos... Admirar esa mirada llena de inocencia y ternura que reflejaban esos ojos color verde esmeralda...

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Espero y espero, bajo la intensa lluvia que cubría su rostro y su ropa. Al otro lado de la puerta, se escucharon unos pequeños pasos, que se acercaban corriendo hacia la puerta. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios abrió la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó la pequeña, corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Leon agradeció mentalmente que se haya cumplido su plegaria. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la abrazó con cariño.

- Hola, cariño- susurró en su oído, con ternura.

- No sabes cuánto te extrañe, papá- dijo la criatura, abrazándolo la máxima fuerza que podían ejercer sus débiles brazos. No quería soltar a su padre.

- Lo sé, Jenna. Yo también te extrañé mucho- Se despegó de la pequeña y le acarició su cabellos, enredando su dedos.

- ¡Mi profesor de Filosofía favorito!- Una mujer, ya de edad, se acercó a Leon.

El rubio bajó a Jenna de sus brazos y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Soy el único profesor de Filosofía que conoces- exclamó Leon, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo te fue, hijo?- preguntó la mujer, mientras deshacía el abrazo, acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

- Mamá, fue hermoso. No sabes lo feliz que estaba. Apenas me estacioné y me bajé para admirar el lugar, fue... No sé como explicarlo. Yo... Lo extrañaba.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz, Leon. Extrañaba verte así- dijo la mujer, acariciando con cariño la mojada mejilla de su hijo. Él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Recuerdo cuando fui por primera vez a trabajar, ¿lo recuerdas?, estaba tan ansioso. Y recuerdo que...- Leon no pudo terminar la frase. Recordó su primer día de trabajo, cuando su esposa aún estaba viva. Sabía que si proseguía, iba a terminar llorando, acurrucado al lado de su madre, con un pote de helado sabor chocolate y una caja de pañuelos. Y no quería eso, sobre todo si Jenna estaba presente.

La mujer logró descifrar los pensamientos de su hijo, sintiendo lástima.

- Cariño, no... No hablemos de eso, ¿sí?

Leon sólo asintió en silencio, sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Quiere un café? Hace mucho frío, y estás bastante mojado- añadió, observando al mojado Leon.

- Gracias mamá, pero no. Ya se me hizo demasiado tarde y con Jenna tenemos que irnos- agradeció, tomando las cosas de su hija, que estaban esparramadas por el sofá.

- ¿Seguro?, estás muy mojado- La mujer se giró y se alejó hacía la cocina, y con curiosidad, preguntó: - Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta?, ¿por qué no la llevas puesta?

- Se le perdió- La pequeña Jenna se ubicó al lado de su abuela, respondiendo la pregunta antes que su padre lo hiciera.

- ¿Se te perdió? ¿Cómo se te puede perder una chaqueta?

A Leon se le escapó una sonrisa, sin querer. Recordó, como lo había hecho esa misma mañana, el por qué de no tener su chaqueta.

Quién iba a pensar que se iba a encontrar con la atractiva jovencita de cabellos cobrizos, otra vez. Hace unas horas, se había dicho a sí mismo que no creía en las coincidencias. Todo pasa por algo. Siempre hay un motivo. Pero, después de lo sucedido, se planteó seriamente la idea de las coincidencias si eran posibles. O...

O quizás su reencuentro signifique algo. Quizás, estaban destinados a reencontrarse, volverse a ver cara a cara. Quizás... El destino tenía algo preparado para él, junto con Claire... O _Rojita, _como le llamaba él.

No. Sólo fue una coincidencia. Nada más.

_Aveces me pongo tan filosófico... ¿Por qué será?..._

_- _¡Leon!

La voz de su madre le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?- se le ocurrió articular.

- Tu hija ya está lista- Leon bajo la mirada hacia la adorable criatura de cabellos rubios que tenía a su lado. - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En nada- respondió con rapidez.

- ¿Seguro?, tenías una sonrisa de un chiquillo enamorado- La anciana dijo aquello con cierta picardía en su voz. Y a cambio, Leon le miró con frialdad.

- Si sigues imaginándote cosas, tendré que enviarte a un acilo de ancianos- exclamó, con total seriedad en su voz.

- Hijo, yo fui la que te resguarde en mi barriga durante nueve meses. Yo fui quien tuvo contracciones ultra dolorosas. Yo fui quién te limpió ese trasero que tienes ahí- Indicó con su dedo índice los glúteos del rubio. - Y quien estuvo contigo durante toda tu infancia, adolescencia, juventud, hasta el día de hoy. He estado contigo desde hace veinticinco años... ¿Crees que no te conozco?

Leon no respondió y simplemente bajo la mirada hacia su hija, evitando las indirectas de su madre.

- Mejor nos vamos. Se nos hizo demasiado tarde- añadió el joven, tomando con delicadeza la pequeña mano de su hija. - Gracias por cuidar a Jenna, mamá. Te prometo que pronto encontraré una niñera.

- ¿Niñera?- preguntó la pequeña, con cierto espanto es su voz.

- Cielo, no te preocupes. Para mí, cuidar de mi hermosa nieta, no es problema- Le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña, que se encontraba a su lado.

- Créeme, por mí, dejaría a Jenna contigo. Así puedo ir al trabajo más tranquilo, pero se que tienes muchas cosas de hacer, mamá.

La anciana asintió sin más, admitiendo que su hijo tenía razón.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos- Leon se acercó a su querida madre y le besó la frente con ternura. - Adiós mamá. Dile a Sherry que la quiero, a pesar de que me odie.

La señora Kennedy rió ante el comentario y luego asintió.

- No seas tan malo con ella, Leon. Es tu hermanita- Leon negó con la cabeza

- En la universidad, ella sólo es una estudiante más. Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, mami.

- Le diré a Sherry que se levante más temprano- sonrió su madre.

La mujer abrazó a Jenna con cariño, para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla y susurrarle un _"te quiero" _al oído. Jenna le correspondió a ambas cosas y luego tomó paraguas, afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Leon tomó la pequeña mano de su hija y salieron, viendo como última imagen a su madre cerrando la puerta, con un gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar al auto.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo, papá?- preguntó Jenna, mientras Leon le ayudaba a abrocharse el cinturón.

- Pues, estuvo bastante bien para ser el primero, cariño. ¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo?, ¿qué te pareció la nueva maestra?- preguntó el rubio, ya sentado en el asiento del piloto.

- Es muy buena, y muy bonita. Me enseño a cuidar el medio ambiente. ¿Sabías que en Raccon City había una corporación para cuidar el medio ambiente?... Creo que se llama Umbrella. Y realiza muchas actividades para proteger nuestro alrededor, como reducir los índices de dióxido de carbono a través del uso constante de bicicletas, plantar un árbol en cada esquina de la ciudad... ¡Y muchas cosas más!- le contó su hija, con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿En serio?- Leon quería sonar sorprendido. - Wow, no lo sabía. ¡No puedo creer que mi hija es más inteligente que yo!- exclamó luego, provocando hacer reír a su pequeña retoña.

- Y... ¿Tienes nuevos amigos?- preguntó con inocencia.

- Bueno, es difícil hacer amigos en un par de horas, Jenna. Pero supongo que me llevo bien con todos, además, recuerda que estaba junto a la tía Helena- respondió el rubio, girando su cabeza hacia un lado para poder visualizar a su hija.

- ¿Y conociste alguna chica?- Esta vez, la voz de la pequeña sonaba algo curiosa, con un toque de seriedad. Aún así, Leon rió por ese tipo de preguntas.

- ¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?

- Sólo curiosidad- respondió la criatura, con simpleza.

- Bueno... Si conocí a alguien- le respondió su padre, recordando al la atractiva pelirroja. - Se llama Claire. Es muy simpática y bastante bonita. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

La pequeña no respondió, distrayendo su mirada hacia el paisaje, observando cómo se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia por la ventana.

- Oye, el viernes salgo temprano. Puedo pasarte a buscar e ir a comer un helado, ¿qué te parece?- comentó Leon, cambiando radicalmente el tema, ya que al parecer a Jenna no quería seguir hablando del asunto.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó la pequeña con alegría, dando unos pequeños aplausos con entusiasmo.

- Una tarde sólo de padre e hija.

- Ya quiero que sea viernes- dijo la niña de cabellos dorados, con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad dibujada en su rostro.

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad que irradiaba su hija. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una tarde de padre e hija, y con este nuevo trabajo, iba a tener menos tiempo para su hija. Pero no le iba a impedir disfrutar cada segundo teniendo a Jenna a su lado. Iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pasaba con su pequeña hija, aunque sólo fuera una tarde.

Sin darse cuenta, Jenna la había cerrado sus pequeños ojitos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana. Leon le quitó unos mechones de cabello que reposaban en su frente, dejándolos detrás de su oreja. Le acarició la mejilla y luego volvió su mano al volante.

En su estado de aburrimiento mientras conducía, comenzó a hacer un resumen de su día. Y lo mejor que pudo sacar, a pesar de lo extraño que pareciera, fue haberse reencontrado con Claire. Volver a ver a la hermosa pelirroja de ojos color gris con tono verdoso, sin duda alguna, fue algo sorprendente... Y muy bonito. Volver a verla fue muy bonito. Pasar ratos juntos, conversando, riendo... Sin duda, fue una bonita tarde.

- _Rojita...- _le dijo al aire, acompañado de un suspiro. Y luego sonrió.

Rojita no era un mal sobrenombre.

* * *

La ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo de su habitación.

Claire estaba demasiado cansada. Con suerte pudo hacer su rutina normal. Cocinó un par de huevos y los comió junto con un trozo de pan. Algo sencillo y rápido.

Con suerte podía mover sus articulaciones, por lo que le costó mucho despejarse de sus ropajes, Y después tomó una ratificarte ducha. Se sentó en su cama, donde, al frente, tenía un espejo. Y reflexionó.

Su día había sido bastante agotador. Quedarse hasta las siete de la mañana revisando esos benditos informes, sólo por su estúpida falta de memoria, era bastante agotador. Desvió su mirada hacia en suelo, observando su ropa desparramada y miró el suéter de lana.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente y observó minuciosamente la herida que tenía en su frente. Maldijo el suéter por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo bueno tenía que rescatar de su día.

Leon.

Nunca había imaginado reencontrarse con ese hombre de cabellos dorados, ojos color azul esmeralda y de sonrisa maravillosamente perfecta, que la trató tan amablemente en la pizzería, hace dos días... ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

No pudo evitar sentir un sensación de... ¿Felicidad?

Sí. Claire se atrevería a pensar que se sentía feliz. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, pero de verdad. Esa sonrisa que sólo, alguna vez, se había dibujado en su rostro cuando su hermano estaba a su lado, había vuelto a aparecer. Después de mucho tiempo... Mucho tiempo.

Se deja caer hacia atrás, reposando en el confortable colchón, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Miró hacia el falso cielo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Extrañaba sentirse así. No recordaba la última vez que no fue necesario fingir una sonrisa.

_¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste así, Claire?... ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Claire no podía imaginar que ese hombre, ese hombre cualquiera, que con surte conocía, y que sólo lo conocía desde el sábado en la pizzería, ese tal Leon logró algo que ella no pudo lograr el tres años. Sonreír con sinceridad.

O más que eso. Le hizo sentir una pizca de felicidad.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esos ojos esmeralda, sus delicadas y suaves manos, su preciosa sonrisa que exponía unos dientes perfectamente blancos, esa actitud tan jovial y divertida...

_Claire, ¿qué rayos te pasa?, _se preguntó hacia sus adentros, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ese cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago, con sólo recordar su rostro.

En ese mismo instante, recordó lo que le había dicho Rebecca.

Amor a primera vista.

Claire nunca creyó en esas estupideces. Esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas con un final feliz. Y ella no había tenido un final feliz, ¿no? Sus padres murieron, sus abuelos murieron, su hermano desapareció al otro extremo del planeta... Definitivamente, eso no era un final feliz.

Pero, ¿cómo podía explicar la conexión que sintió al encontrarse con la mirada de Leon? Esos repentino celos, lo nerviosa que se sentía cuando se le acercaba, las sonrisas bobas que le hacía dibujar en su rostro... ¿Cómo lo explicaba?

Y fue en ese momento donde Claire recordó la otra frase dicha por Rebecca: No se debe confundir la atracción con el amor.

La pelirroja determinó que lo que sentía por Leon era una atracción, nada más. ¿Y cómo no? El chico era guapo, amable, tenía gracias... Era muy difícil no fijarse el un hombre así. Además, si algo tenía razón Rebecca, era en que el amor aparece de la nada, tiene que construirse. Así que, nada más era una atracción.

Sí. Claire quedó satisfecha con la resolución de sus sentimientos.

Sólo una atracción.

Miró el reloj que estaba encima de su mesita de noche, de reojo. Marcaba las once y veinte. Se sorprendió todo el tiempo que estuvo reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos. Pero como tenía su mente despejada, podía dormir con más tranquilidad.

Se levantó para luego volverse a acostar, pero esta vez, cubriéndose con sus blancas sábanas, mientra posaba su cabeza en el acolchado almohadón.

Los ojos se les iban cerrando solos, sin necesidad de que ella los forzara. Estaba conciliando el sueño cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_Rojita... No está nada mal..._

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!... ¿Les gustó?... ¿No?... ¿En serio?... Pues, bueno u-u.**

**Nah, pero enserio… ¡Apareció Sherry!, y, adivinen quién es el chico de la cicatriz... Les daré una pista: comienza con J-A y termina con K-E... Spoiler detected (?... Bueh, se nos viene más salseo, como el repentino cambio que tiene Claire con la llegada de Leon en su vida, y viceversa. ****Y… Y…. No sé, mejor no digo nada más, mucho spoiler por hoy xD. **¿Claire se habrá enamorado de Leon a segunda vista?, ¿Leon llegará a plantearse la idea de volver a amar?, ¿yo dejaré de spoilear la historia?... ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

**¿Alguien se ha leído "La Divina Comedia"?... Yo lo quise leer porque dicen que es una de las mejores novelas de todos los tiempos, así que, ¿por qué no?... Además, va a ser muy influyente en esta historia, sobre todo en la relación de Sherry con... ¡Estefanía detente, deja de spoliar! *se da una bofetada en la cara*.**

**Recuerden, cualquier duda, consulta, consejo, críticas, y esas cosas... ¡Reviews! :)**

**Bueno, espero no ser muy descarada al responder sus reviews a estas alturas… Así que, aquí van algunas respuestas de sus sensuales reviews:**

**Camiiwis: **¡Maldita!... Y no me agregaste al face :cc. Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga u-u... Y quería psicopatearte o.O... Nah, mentira xD... No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren u-u... Okno (?... Bueh... La termodinámica en super fácil, de hecho, me gusta mucho la química y me va excelente... Y aún así, estoy en el Humanista, ¡FUCK THE LOGIC!... Te entiendo, mi profe de Filosofía también es una señora que se cree super kawaii, pero en verdad, ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! D: ... Pero bueh, ¿qué le vamo' a hacer po'? u-u. Gracias, como siempre, por tus comentarios, ¡los amo! xD. ¡Saludos, muchos abrazotes y kiss para ti! :)

PD: y k paza', coshina? TÉé váíí en puRraz faláÁcia' Ooé', LLó téÉngo tó' el blin blin', ZóóYy la cénsáÁsSion del blÓke' oe', no MÉé querí aGrrégáÁr al féibu pÓórquéÉ me tení ÉmvidííÁ... Zeus, me dio cáncer escribir así. No me hagas escribir así, nunca más :cc

**M. Bidden: **¿En serio te gustó?, a mi no me convenció mucho, pero bueh... Si a ti te gustó, estoy más que satisfecha :)... ¡Los chisten malos son los mejores!, de hecho, no hace mucho, estaba con una amiga en la clase de Historia, entonces, mi profe preguntó: "¿Qué vino después de la "colonia"?", y mi amiga dijo: "El perfume" y yo comencé a reírme como histérica, mientra todos me quedaban mirando con cara de WTF!... Ah, jué hermoso... Bueno, dejemos mi triste vida para otro momento... ¡Gracias por valorar mi historia!, en verdad, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco cada review y tu apoyo, ¡me hace feliz! :'D... Cuídate y muchos abrazos muy chilenos para ti! ;)

**AdrianaMontes: **¿Perú?... ¡Rayos!, por un momento pensé que eras de Chile u-u... Aunque, nuestros países igual quedan cerca :'D... Algún día nos veremos, sho lo sé ;-;... Bueh, gracias por tu review, saludos y muuuuuchos abrazos! :)

**David 85: **Awwww, ¡gracias!... Me alegra saber que te gusta la forma en cómo escribo :'D... Saludos y cuídate! :)

**Recuerden, no cuesta nada dejar un review, follow o favorito :cc... ¡Son gratis! :D. Gracias a todos por leer esta progeriosa historia y ojalá la sigan disfrutando. Si les gusta el fic, pueden recomendársela a sus amiguis o no sé, a los que quieran :D... ¡Los quiero muuuuuuuuuucho, mucho! :)**

******Si me quieren agregar a alguna red social, no hay problema! ;)**

**Cuídense y abrazos!**

**Atte: Estefanía :D**


End file.
